Getting An Education
by FuckMePumps
Summary: What if the Titans were actually required to go to school? Chaos and hilarity? Just read and find out. Pairings: RobRae AND other surprising ones. Chapter 9 is going to be very interesting...
1. A Typical First Day

**Author's Note: **Here I am again, with another story, and another wish that people might review. For everyone who reviewed my other stories who told me to keep writing, this is for you! I hope it might live up to your expectations!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans… yet.

"Geez, Cy, could you be any more unfair?" Beast boy whined. "I mean, you get to lounge all day in the Tower while the rest of us suffer in the depths of hell."

Raven rolled her eyes. "BB, I've been in hell and back. And trust me, Hades is way worst than a couple of lousy classes and killer teachers."

"Come on, BB, school ain't that bad." Cyborg said thoughtfully. "Football practice, inter-school games, house parties… heck, school was fun!"

"As if! Of course school was fun… for you! All you probably remember was your glory days as top jock of the senior football team!" Beast boy argued.

"Whatever." Was all the metal man could say.

_FLASHBACK_

"Guys! We've got mail!" Beast boy chirped as he ran inside the Tower. No one bothered to look up from what they were doing.

"Hmmm… To the Teen Titans." He said. "From Jump City Hall…. Hmph! And I thought it was fan mail. What is this, some sort of ad?"

"Give me that!" Robin snatched the envelope from Beast boy's hands, focusing his attention on something aside from his laptop for the first time that afternoon.

He ripped the letter open.

'_To the Teen Titans,_

_It has come to our knowledge that four out of five of you have not completely finished your schooling…' _He read aloud.

'_However, it is clearly stated in the Jump City Constitution, Section 137.4, Article B56 that "All Jump City residents under the age of 18 should attend educational classes by any means possible, which may include: a) public or private schools, b) private tutors, etc."_

_Since there are four of you who are under 18, namely Robin (16), Raven (16), Starfire (15), and Beast boy (14), a single private tutor is simply out of the question. There is only one available solution, and that is for you to attend Jump City School._

_On the other hand, we still acknowledge your being super heroes to the city, and so you will be graciously excused from your classes when any need might arise that requires your assistance._

_We also understand that it is essential for you to keep your secret identities, and we shall respect that, in the manner that it is by which you will be referred to in the school._

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_Jump City Council.'_

Enclosed in the letter was a copy of the school handbook, the requirements, and their individual schedules.

For a good minute the team just stared at the pieces of paper in Robin' hands, then reactions started to come out.

"Say whaaa?" Robin stuttered.

Raven let her book drop from her hands in surprise. "Uhhh…"

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Starfire twirled in midair. "Oh wonderful and joyous day!"

Beast boy's jaw dropped open.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Okay, y'all. We're here!" Cyborg opened the car door. "Who'll be riding with me going back home?"

All of a sudden, Robin arrived on his R-cycle. He was dressed in his street clothes, which were all black, Raven observed. Black biker jacket, tight black shirt, black cargo pants, black hiker boots, black biker gloves, and even black shades to replace his mask.

"Hey Rob!" Cyborg greeted. Then he turned to the others. "As I said, who'll be riding with me going back home?"

"They'll just beep you, Cy. You never know. Clubs, extra-curriculars and stuff." Robin interrupted.

"Okay, just meet me here." He said, before starting up the engine and driving away.

"Yes Daddy, whatever you say." Beast boy cracked a joke before going back to his 'depressed' mood.

As their ages indicated, Beast boy was in 8th grade, Starfire was a freshman, while Robin and Raven were in their sophomore year.

The group first dropped off Starfire to her first class.

"Feeling okay, Star?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I am delighted, Robin! I shall be able to learn more about earth customs and make new friends!" She chirped happily.

"Well, uh—okay then. See you at lunch."

Raven watched her happily going in the classroom. She was wearing a pink version of her usual costume, with shorter boots and no gloves. Raven wondered if she would survive this.

Next was Beast boy.

"The horror… the horror…" The green boy groaned.

Robin patted his back. "You'll be alright. See ya."

Beast boy entered the classroom, mumbling something that sounded like _'In my funeral maybe, dude.'_

"He's probably just nervous." Robin said to Raven.

"Yeah, probably." She answered, knowing it was more than that. Beast boy obviously dreaded school. He dressed extra-brightly today to cheer himself up, wearing a Hawaiian shirt over a red sweater and khaki pants, even though it didn't seem to work.

"Okay, where's your first class?" Robin interrupted her thoughts.

She scanned her list. "Uhh… History."

"That's mine too. Second?"

"Biology."

"Okay. Got that too. Third?"

The game continued, and it turned out they had every single class together, until the last period, which was Geometry.

_Well this isn't awkward, _Raven thought sarcastically.

"So, I guess we have to get to History now which is in… room 167 with a… Ms. Darcy Hyenal? Hyenal?" Robin said, a little puzzled.

Raven couldn't suppress a little giggle. "Don't wear it out, Boy Wonder. Let's go."

They soon found Room 167.

"Ready?" Robin asked her.

She nodded. "Ready when you are."

"Okay."

Ms. Darcy Hyenal was a small, timid-looking woman with wild red curls who looked like she didn't belong to a classroom, especially in this classroom, amidst students who acted like they were at a rock concert rather than in a History class.

"Class, quiet down please." Ms. Hyenal tapped the board with a broken ruler.

Miraculously, the class obeyed, probably more because of the two strangers in front of them than because of good teaching skills.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Robin…" No sooner had she uttered the words when all the girls started to scream.

"Oh my god! He is so hot!"

"Whoa! Cute much!"

"He looks so much better than in the mags!"

"I wanna die!"

Robin's cheeks reddened slightly, much to Raven's amusement.

"He is one of the Teen Titans, and he'll be attending classes in our school…"

"He's gonna study here!"

"I'm the luckiest girl in the universe!"

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Robin ran a hand through his hair out of sheer mannerism, which triggered more cheers from the female population of the classroom.

Ms. Hyenal gave up, and just directed Robin to an empty chair.

"And this is Raven. She's also a Titan, and she'll also be going to our school."

There was silence. Then whispers came around.

"Is she his girlfriend?"

"Oh, I hope not!"

"I thought he was single!"

But the murmurs of the girls were drowned out by wolf whistles and hoots by the boys. Raven suddenly felt exposed in her short, fitted hooded purple sweater, black Capri pants and sneakers.

"Raven, your seat is over there." Ms. Hyenal pointed to a desk in front of Robin, pushing her tiny circular glasses up her nose. The half-demon was relieved to be able to finally sit down.

Suddenly a boy with a nose-ring, who happened to be Raven's seatmate, leaned closer to her. "Heya, dollface. Wanna go catch a flick later? I can snog real good, especially in the dark." He hissed, with a malicious look on his face.

Robin clenched one fist. "Talk to her like that again, and the only thing you'll be snogging is the sole of my shoes." He said sharply.

Nose-ring quickly backed away from Raven, nervously looking at the sharp spikes of Robin's hiker boots. "Hey, hey. Chill out. Wuz just kidding. I ain't never gonna dare go messin' with ya girl."

Raven expected Robin to say something like 'She's not my girl,' but he just glared at him and continued on reading Chapter 43 of their history book.

After a few more classes, the bell rang to signal the start of the lunch hour, to which Robin and Raven immediately went out of the classroom.

"I almost forgot how school felt like," Robin commented.

Before Raven could reply, they passed by a section of the hallway with nothing but three spacious, expensive-looking lockers.

"What is this place?" Raven said aloud.

A passing 7th grader heard her. "This is the Royalty Hallway. Those lockers belong to the Royalties: Kit, Jess, and Tasha. Their parents are stinkin' rich, and bought the entire corridor, along with special lockers. Yep, life sure is unfair."

The boy walked ahead without another word.

"Royalties, huh? What do you think they're like?" Raven looked at the lockers again.

Robin didn't even notice the big lockers.

"I dunno. Strangers to us, like everyone else here."

He didn't realize how wrong he was until they reached the cafeteria.

You wouldn't realize how huge the cafeteria was until you went inside, because it really was.

"Whoa." Robin whispered hoarsely.

Raven nudged his elbow. "How do you think we're gonna find Star and BB here?"

"I seriously do not know."

Their eyes scanned the whole length of the cafeteria with gaping mouths. The thing was, everyone else was gaping at _them._

"Hottie Alert!"

"Damn, that girl is _sizzling_."

They slowly walked through the crowd, heading towards the line and at the same time trying to look for their other teammates.

Raven took a plate of carbonara and a slice of lemon pie as she walked by. But she noticed that Robin only took a can of raspberry soda.

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat anything at all?" She asked wonderingly.

Robin didn't answer her. After a good 5 minutes of searching for an empty table, they found one that only seated two people.

Raven tried a last attempt to catch a glimpse of Beast boy and Starfire and finally gave up.

"Hey, wait a minute." Raven eyed Robin suspiciously. "Where did you get that?"

She was referring to the greasy cheeseburger Robin was holding.

Robin casually took a bit off the burger. "Swiped it from someone as we passed by. Why?"

Raven was shocked. Robin _stole? _She never knew it could happen. Robin was the righteous, upstanding, noble, blameless, upright, dignified and honest one. She didn't think he would take a dime found in the vending machine vault even if his life depended on it. But here it was, the evidence right in his very hands.

"You… you just stole your lunch. How could you?"

Robin took a sip of soda. "I was hungry. They didn't have anything good, anyway. No big deal."

"Ever occurred to you that _you _lock up people who do that?"

"What? Filch a burger?"

"Argh. Are you in weirdo mood today?"

"Listen, Raven." He turned his gaze directly at her. "It's nothing. I haven't gone bad or anything. It's just a stupid burger."

She exhaled. "You're right." Then her eyes twinkled. "So, tell me. How did you learn to do that? I mean, no one, not even me, noticed. Must be pretty good hand moves."

He grinned. "Hmm… It was easy, really. After I stopped being a sidekick to Batman, I lived in the streets for awhile. Learned to pick pockets and stuff. But it was only a couple of times, when it was necessary." He added. "You know what happened next."

Raven let a small smile form on her lips thoughtfully. What happened next were them meeting each other, and the founding of the Teen Titans.

They became quiet for awhile, but it wasn't like being tongue-tied. It was like some sort of 'comfortable silence.' She picked at her carbonara while he consumed his burger in small, slow bites.

"Hey, what's happening?" Raven pointed to the crowd of students that was hurriedly making way for someone coming through. Someone important, no doubt.

"Royalty." A bystander said.

Everyone's attention was fixed on the Royals, but Robin didn't seem to pay interest, until…

"Robbie-poo!"

Masked eyes widened as his burger flopped on the table. His eyes pleaded with Raven. "No. Please, no. Tell me it's not…"

"Hey Robbie-poo! It's me!"

Robin slowly turned his head around to face a haughty-looking blond girl whose face he still distinctly remembered.

"Kitten." He managed to say, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Robbie!" Kitten flipped her hair. "Long time no see! Did you miss me?"

Before he could reply, Kitten was already babbling away. "Of course you did! Girls, I'd like you to meet _my_ adorable Robbie-poo. Robbie, this is Jess and Tasha."

Kitten introduced a brunette and another blond, Jessica Parkers and Natasha Roberts, her equally smug-looking friends.

"Hi." Jess greeted casually, not very impressed by Kitten's new boyfriend. I mean, if you got to see how often this girl switched boyfriends, which happened to be in less than a week, you pretty much assume she dates every cute guy she sees and breaks his heart.

Tasha had a different approach.

"Hello, hotnesssss." She said sexily. She secretly winked at him, with a glint in her eyes that might be described as desire.

_Oh, hello yourself!_ Raven thought, disgusted. She preferred it would be called disgust, for she couldn't fully admit it was actually jealousy.

While Robin sat frozen, Raven knew she had to move.

"Um, excuse me ladies." She stood up from her seat.

"Robin and I have to be getting to class now. I'm sorry. It was… kinda nice meeting you. Name's Raven, by the way." She put her arm around his and led him outside, leaving Kitten staring at them blankly.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Rae. I owe you big time."

They both noticed she was still holding on to his arm. She quickly let go.

"Actually, Robbie-poo," She walked ahead, smiling all the while. "I think we're even."

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think? A little far off from my other stories, but I think there's always room for change. I will accept flames because I understand that some things in this chapter will definitely trigger some "violent" reactions. For example, making Robin and Raven a bit OOC, like the "Robin filched a burger?" scene. But whatever you might say, please review!

There is a chapter 2 to this, DUH! I am not that cruel as to leave you hanging there. But the thing is, do you want a chapter 2? I haven't started it yet so it's not too late to stop me if you don't like my work. Just saying.

REVIEW!


	2. No Comment

**Author's Note:** Haha! I'm back! Or, to be precise, the hyper, utterly insane author of this crummy fic about the Teen Titans in school is back with chapter 2! Warning: Bits and pieces of OOC ahead! And to my dear reviewers, this is for you and thank you very, very much for telling me to carry on and for the very, very positive feedback! Just to say, the reviews I got are too numerous for me to give each one a reply.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I am really, really getting sick of this… I do not own the Teen Titans… yet.

"Robin, you're done?" Raven asked her leader, still straining to read the tiny print of the list of available clubs the accountant just gave her.

"Yup. You?"

She shook her head. "No. Still deciding between Art and Literature. What did you sign up for?"

He smirked. For no reason at all, I might add. Seriously, that boy was too full of himself.

'_Why is he smirking like that? I bet it's for no reason at all. Seriously, that boy is too full of himself." _The half-demon thought, a little annoyed. School was getting to her.

"Are you gonna answer me or just stand there, grinning like an idiot? Oh, let me guess, you joined the smug, arrogant, conceited…"

Robin held up his hands. "Woah, slow down there, dark girl. I already know you have a big vocabulary."

An eye-roll from the dark girl. Raven-one, Robin-zero.

"Okay, fine. Just trying to loosen up."

"Isn't that Beastboy's job?"

"Well, I take it upon myself considering we might not have a chance of seeing him or Starfire ever again in this crowd convention."

"Okay, I'm on to you, Boy Wonder. You've gone off topic too long. What extra curricular did you sign up for?"

"Rae, what do you mean steer away from the subject? I was just…"

For the second time that day, Raven giggled. "I know, I know. Trying to loosen up. Now, spill. You owe me, remember?"

Robin winced, the horrors of the recent Kitten reintroduction flashing back to his mind. Unfortunately, it won't be the last they'll see of her.

"I was trying to forget about that. Okay, I signed up for the soccer team."

"So? What were you trying to hide it for?" Raven asked, utterly confused. Earthling or not, he can still act alien sometimes.

And now, also for the second time that day, Robin smirked, maybe too soon.

"I dunno. Maybe it's my… air of mystery." He burst out, the smirk turning into a hyena laugh. Of course, for the general female population of the hallway-passers watching him, it didn't lessen his hottie points.

"Hmmm, I think it's because of your air of head." She absent-mindedly whacked him. They weren't in the Tower, after all, and she rarely did that, especially to Robin. It just seemed… _improper. _"Zip it already and help me pick out a club."

And just like that, serious Robin was back.

He went behind her, looked over her shoulder, and squinted at the words on the list.

"Um, Literature may be ideal because I know you're already a rather good writer, so to further enhance your, um, talent. On the other hand, if you're a rookie in the arts department, you might a chance of learning a new… hobby."

Raven didn't see that before. He had a point.

"Oh."

Robin left his place behind her and looked at her, brows furrowed slightly.

"So, what'll it be?"

Raven peered at the paper in her hand again, then turned her gaze at him, violet eyes twinkling.

"Well, um… I can't decide, so- -"

"You sign me up."

It was Robin's turn to be confused. "Me? Decide for you? Are you sure?"

She nodded slightly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I trust you." If only she saw through that mask, she would have seen the mischievous glint that lit up in his eyes.

Yes, school brought out the delinquent in the dignified leader of the Titans.

"Okay, Rae. I'll be back in a sec."

When he got back, Raven grabbed his sleeve and dragged him outside in a hurry.

She scanned the school parking lot for the T-Car, but to no avail.

"Damn! They left without me!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "Now how am I gonna get home?"

Robin started the R-Cycle. "Hey Raven! Think you can squish your cute little butt over here?"

She welcomed the remark with a glare. "Move over, Bird Boy."

Robin handed her an extra helmet, no doubt with the same "R" logo on it.

"Very befitting. Now, hold on tight unless you want to meet the man on the moon."

"Whatev--- eeeeeeeeeeek!" She cried out as Robin dashed forward before she could fix her position.

She clung to his waist, breathing heavily

"Toldya to hold on tight." He chuckled.

She pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Just shut up and drive before I get a heart attack."

-

"Friend Robin! Friend Raven! You have returned!" The bubbly alien princess cried, running forward to give each mentioned friend one of her deadly, bone-crushing bear hugs.

Fortunately, Raven blocked her just in time. Robin was not so lucky.

"Star-fai-yer…" Robin wheezed. "Can't… ber-reeathh…"

Starfire let go before Robin's face completely blue, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "Oh, my apologies, friend Robin. I did not know my embrace was suffocating." She smiled, with the guilt of someone who knew exactly what she was doing.

"Uh… yeah." He replied as the others burst into fits of laughter.

While Starfire ran to the kitchen to prepare a snack, and Raven running after her to make sure she makes something actually edible, Robin plonked down the sofa next to Beastboy, who was bent over what looked like his homework.

"So, BB, how was it?"

"Yuh." Was what came out, or what it sounded like.

"Hello? Beastboy? School? Hell? What?"

The changeling's head shot up, like noticing he was there for the first time.

"Yeah, school. 'Twas okay." He managed to retort before resuming to his homework, or what looked like it.

"Beastboy!" Robin roared, changing his tone from normal to commanding.

Surprised, Beastboy dropped the books and pencils he held in his hands. Robin bent over to examine it further.

"Um, Beastboy… what is this?"

Within the textbook he was "reading" was a comic book, and the character's faces had doodles all over them.

"This is what you call homework?" Robin demanded, waving the comic in front of his face.

"Y-yeah?" Beastboy said sheepishly.

Cyborg took the comic book from his leader's hands and joined in the rampage.

"Why you lying, devious, little--! I did your chores while you did this? Why when I get my hands on you you little grass stain I'll…"

The half-robot Titan's voice trailed off as he ran after Beastboy, who had seemingly disappeared.

"Thanks a lot, Rob!" A bee buzzed by Robin's ear before transforming into a cheetah and escaping the clutches of his enraged friend.

As soon as the two boys were out of sight, Starfire and Raven hovered into the room.

"Where has Friend Cyborg and Beastboy gone?" Came the perky voice of a certain Tamaranian redhead, who was carrying a bowl of… _things _that resembled caramel popcorn. Behind her was Raven, holding a bottle of soda.

"From what I made out," Robin started to explain. "Beastboy told Cyborg to do his chores because he was doing his homework, so Cyborg did, then we recently found out Beastboy's teacher gave him the assignment of putting mustaches and horns on pictures of the Justice League, so now, Cyborg's gonna grind, mush and pound him to kingdom come."

"Oh," Starfire said. "Will they be back for supper?"

"Maybe, Star." Robin answered, trying to suppress a laugh.

The two girls joined Robin on the couch, sitting on either side of him.

"So," Starfire put the bowl of popcorn on the table, next to the soda. "Have you made new friends, friends?"

Suddenly the two birds stiffened. They didn't really talk about how to tell Starfire that her second mortal enemy, the first being her sister Blackfire, was in the same school with them.

But she didn't even wait for their reply. "Oh, I have met two wonderful friends! They go by the titles of Jessica of Parkers and Natasha of Roberts! Oh, Jess, as she wishes me to call her, has beautiful sunshine hair as friend Terra had, and eyes of brown! Oooh, and Tasha has the finest auburn curls I have ever seen, with glorious green eyes like myself? Is it not so great?"

Robin and Raven looked at each other uneasily, because Starfire just described Kitten's posse.

"Friends, what is the matter? Oh, you worry you won't get along with my new acquaintances? Fear not! For I am certain I will be able to introduce you to them tomorrow! And if I am not mistaken, they also have another friend that I will be meeting tomorrow…"

Raven covered her mouth before she can say anymore.

"I'm sure it'll be… delightful, Starfire."

"I'm glad you also agree with me, friend Raven! Now, I do think I really should go after Beastboy… and tell him about my wonderful new friends!" Starfire went out the door, a bounce in every step.

Robin grabbed the remote and started to flip channels.

"So, do we tell her?"

"_Um, maybe we should just let her find out on her own."_ Raven replied telephatically, turning her attention to one of her ancient books.

"_Alright, but I can assure you, it's gonna get ugly. You didn't see their cat fight. I was there, I know." _Robin told her, in the same way.

"_As if, Robin. Everyone saw that."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Are you familiar with the word paparazzi? I'll clue you in: they follow you around."_

"_The press was at the prom?"_

"_Yeah, and the story was all over the news the next day. Didn't you see it on TV? You're the one who's hooked on the idiot box."_

"_My life does not revolve around television."_

"_Oh yeah, I forgot about Slade…"_

"_Are you gonna lay off or do I have to make you?"_

"_Ooooh, is that a threat?"_

"_Ah, whatever. I'm too tired to spar."_

"_Anyway, if ever they have another cat fight, at least it'll cheer Beastboy up."_

"_Yeah, and besides, that school could use some action."_

And then there was silence, even in their thoughts.

Well, aside from the occasional rustle of papers and…

"… And now we put the salt…"

Flip.

"Aieee! Please, have mercy…"

Flip.

"… Die, alien scum!"

Flip.

"What do you call an animal that explodes?"

… that.

**Author's Note:** Oh no, here come the evil…

Raven and Robin's telepathic conversation: I might be wrong, but I have this "theory" that if even if only one person has telepathy, the one the person's talking to can reply in the same fashion. Based on: Aqualad, Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Gray (X-men), and Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H.).

I know, I know, not my greatest work… far from it. I still have this stupid, ever-persistent writer's block and it took **a lot **of effort to come up with this. Was it a disappointment? It's not the best follow-up chapter, with all the pagebreaks, its undetailed-ness… I think I might even call it kinda boring. Was it? Do you agree with me? I'm so mad at myself for this thing. I think it's so ugly! It was also short because I want to leave the events for other chapters (yeah, no Kitten here. But don't worry, we'll be seeing more of her and other surprise characters in the future)!. I'm really, really sorry if you didn't like it. Flames are accepted (but don't you dare flame the pairing) but constructive criticism and encouragement will help more. But whatever you do…

REVIEW!

**Ebony R.: **I updated! But was it horrible? I'm so sorry 'cause the fun and excitement continue in chapter 3 and so on! Thanks for reviewing Oblivion, the name of the song is "Warrior is a Child" by Gary Valenciano (you probably don't know him, he's a local artist in the Philippines, but he has very powerful songs. I'm using another one of his in an upcoming fic. Read that too, 'kay?)


	3. No Chemistry

**Author's Note:** Yey! I'm updating! Go chapter three! I know I made you guys wait for this and I hope you like it! Enjoy1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Cy, don't leave me again, okay?" Raven told the half-metal Titan as she stepped out of the T-car the next day.

Cyborg chuckled. He always had a shallow sense of humor anyway. "Yeah. By the way, care to tell me why you were late?"

"Extra-curriculars."

"Oh. Well, bye y'all!" He said as Beastboy slammed the door shut and he drove away.

"Okay then. Guess we'll meet here, same time, same place, huh?" Beastboy asked, turning to the girls. He still had the black eye that he got from Cyborg yesterday, a funny contrast to the green skin.

"Understood, friend Beastboy. As you say, I will 'catch you later?' Starfire said, running off inside.

"You too, Rae?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Beastboy followed after Starfire, leaving Raven alone on the otherwise crowded parking lot. You'd think most of the students would have been inside by now.

She squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of a particular tomato-colored bike in the distance.

'_Where is he?' _She thought, standing on her toes to get a better look.

Suddenly, two fingers poked her sides, making her stumble backwards in surprise.

"Robin!" She hissed as she fell into his arms, and not in the usual romantic way.

"Never knew you were ticklish." He laughed, helping her back on her feet.

"If you tell a soul… ah, never mind. You're late."

He shook his head, still grinning. "No, everyone else is just _early_."

She rolled her eyes, then grabbed him by the wrist and began to pull him inside.

-

"Now that we discussed how there may be living things in space, can anyone tell me what a star with a tail is called?" Ms. Box's, their biology teacher, soft nasal voice was somehow heard above all the noise in the classroom.

Only Lucy Hades, the girl with glasses _and _braces who sat at the front seat, and was apparently the class nerd, raised her hand.

"A comet, miss."

Pandora Box nodded, relieved that at least 1 of the student population here is actually learning something. "Correct."

At that, Lucy gave a smug grin before sitting down again.

A girl behind Raven passed her a slip of paper. She gingerly opened it. Inside, scrawled with a blue marker, were the words 'What a kiss-up!'

Pam, as called by the others, leaned closer to her. "Pass it on."

She nodded and did what she was told, holding it out to the direction of Nose-Ring (also as called by the others, apparently, that was his real name, and yeah, they're still seatmates), before Pam whispered loudly, "No! Give it to a girl!"

Raven frowned, getting a bit confused. "All right, all right. No need to get testy." It was a joke, really. It was Raven who didn't need to get testy. If she did, she might just blow up the whole school.

The next girl who got it giggled. "More like Luce-er!" She snickered. The joke was welcomed by at least half of the class.

Ms. Box tapped the board, exasperated. "Now, now, class. Quiet down. I repeat, can anyone give an example?"

Pam, unexpectedly, raised her hand. "Mickey Mouse, miss."

The entire room erupted with laughter. Robin saw the frustrated look on their unfortunate teacher's face, then after the hero instincts kicked in, also stood up.

"Everyone!" He roared. The room quickly shushed at the amount of authority that was in his voice. "Don't you see that the Missus is trying to teach us something? Now, I think everyone here can SHUT UP FOR A COUPLE MORE FREAKIN' MINUTES?"

It was quiet again, with the abruptly behaved pupils staring head-on at their sudden

discipline officer.

"Well?" Robin raised an eyebrow for emphasis.

There were murmurs throughout the class.

"I guess so."

"Okay."

"Fine."

Robin gave them a big, albeit brief smile, before sitting down and slouching in his seat. But alas, the smile was enough to send every girl in the room cheering. Like in History class, the girls weren't immune to his charm.

Ms. Box looked at Robin in wonder. He was, after all, the Boy Wonder.

"Miss, please proceed." He said simply.

-

"So, what was that about?" Raven asked Robin as they headed for third period.

"What was that what about?"

"Is that some kind of tongue twister?"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. You know, the whole 'look-at-me-I'm-trying-to-make-the-class-shut-up' thing."

"Oh, that. I dunno, I was tired of everyone laughing so hard it almost burst my eardrums."

"Yeah, you want them cheering your name instead."

What she got was a glare from a very pissed off Boy Wonder.

"Okay, okay. You know, I was just trying to 'loosen up!'" She said, trying to imitate his voice. Now he was smiling.

_Good, he's smiling now. He looks all the more handsome when he smiles_, she thought absently, then shook her head as if that will permanently shake the thoughts off.

"Hey, Rae. Is something wrong?"

"Ah—what? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. I just… have to go to the girl's room for a minute. Can you save me a seat in Chemistry?"

"Oh, sure thing."

Raven opened the door to the rest room and gingerly peeked inside. Empty. She went to the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Where did that thought come from?" She said aloud. Suddenly, she heard a toilet flush. So apparently, the room was not as empty as she thought. A stall door opened, and a brown-haired girl went out. Raven recognized her, oh, that's right, it's Tasha, Kitten's posse.

"Talking to yourself, aren't you?" Tasha laughed mockingly. "So, are you actually crazy? You must be, to think you can have that boy all to yourself."

For a moment, Raven just stared at her, trying to understand what this creature from another planet was babbling about.

She snorted. "All to myself? What are you babbling about?"

Tasha frowned. "Oh, we all know what I'm talking about. Yesterday, cafeteria, lunch time? Cute guy in black?"

"Oh. That." Apparently, because of the way she acted, everyone must have thought that she and Robin were – oh…

_Wouldn't hurt to play along, wouldn't it? _Raven told herself. Of course, she was wrong that very instant.

"Yeah, that. What's it to you?"

Tasha grinned slyly. "Well, you might think that idiot Kitten is your only competition. Think again. You might be pretty and all, but I'm all that boy's ever going to want. Don't cry too much when he breaks up with you." She slammed the door shut as she exited.

_Oh, we'll see about that, _Raven couldn't help but think. _We'll see about that._

-

Meanwhile, back at Robin's…

"Raven, where are you?" Robin murmured under his breath as the clock ticked on. He heard the door open. Finally. He wondered what she did on the bathroom all that time. Who knew with girls and their restroom rituals?

Unfortunately, not only was the newcomer whom he had expected, but someone much, much worse.

"Robbie-poo!" The word rang in his ear the moment the owner of that voice screeched it.

"Roobie-poo, I've got good news for you! When I found out that you were gonna study here, I MOVED INTO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR CLASSES! Of course, I had to pay some of the teachers but it's worth it! Isn't that awesome?"

She screamed the words so loudly Robin didn't know if he was gonna be shocked or embarrassed or horrified. Or maybe he was all of them.

Masked eyes darted to the seat beside him, the one he reserved for Raven.

_No, please God, no… _He prayed to the heavens. News of the burger he stole must have reached St. Peter, for the plea wasn't considered.

Kitten plonked her mini-skirted butt on the stool.

"Oh Robbie-poo we're gonna have so much fun together!" Now that she was beside him, just imagine the poor boy squirming.

The door opened again, more quietly this time, and Robin heard a familiar voice in his head.

"_What is she doing here?" _There was no mistaking who the 'she' was.

"_Raven, thank God. I'm sorry! I saved you a seat but Hell's Number Two just barged in and… and…"_

"_Yeah, rained on your parade. Oh well…"_

Raven took a chair two seats behind Robin and his little feline friend. Right at that moment, their chemistry teacher, Mr. John James Smith Ogerwadden, or Mr. O for short, went in the room.

"Class!" He said in that loud, booming, speakerphone voice of his, "Let us greet of fellows good morning!"

Everyone in the class mumbled some half-hearted 'good mornings'.

"Turn to your seatmate and shake his or her hand!"

Robin turned to Kitten. "Hi." He said stiffly.

"And say hello to your new quarterly lab partner!"

Robin nearly fainted. Of course, the louder-than-life 'Robin! Did you hear that? We're gonna be partners!' kept him awake.

Suddenly a scratchy, faint announcement from the intercom came on.

"All the Teen Titans, report to the principal's office immediately!"

Robin couldn't have sped out of the classroom faster even if he wanted to.

"Saved by the bell, huh, Boy Blunder?" Raven was waiting for him at the door of the principal's office, along with Starfire and Beastboy, who miraculously appeared.

He decided to let the comment go… for now.

"What are you waiting for? Go in!" He barked, before going in himself.

The principal of Jump City School happened to be a former boot camp teacher. Yippee.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. So nice to finally meet you." The man behind the desk said. "Now, enough chit chat. The mayor contacted me. Your help is needed…"

"What are the coordinates?" Robin interrupted. Mr. Principal, who still hasn't introduced himself, didn't like that.

"I was getting to that, Mr. Robin." He spat, face turning red. "Endwich, Midwich and Startwich Banks, which have one owner, are being robbed by eighteen muggers, all armed. Your friend Cyborg is already at Endwich. Good luck, and get back here as soon as you can. Am I clear?

No one answered. He impatiently stamped one foot.

"I said are we clear?"

"Yes sir Mister…" Three of the four Titans replied. Starfire obviously still has no idea what was going on.

"Root. Julius Root. Now, little miss redhead, I said are we clear?"

Starfire shook her head. "I do not understand the purpose of this interrogation…"

"That's it! I'll see you later in detention, red. Now, get out of my office! All of you!" He roared. The Titans, except for Robin who almost burst out 'But that's unfair! She really didn't know,' were only happy to do so.

As they went out, Starfire was still confused. "I still do not understand. What is this 'detention' that the frightening crimson-faced man speaks of?"

"No time, Star. I'll tell you later. Now, Titans, go!"

Everyone started to 'go', only they didn't know where. They turned to their leader again.

"Oh. I mean, Beastboy, help Starfire with Endwich, Raven, I'm sure you can take Midwich, and Starfire, you're coming with me to Startwich. Now, Titans go!"

And off they went.

The robbers, despite their number, were surprisingly easy to apprehend, but sending them to jail took nearly all afternoon. Of course, much to Robin's delight.

They came back to school just in time for dismissal.

"Well, I guess it's off to our clubs now." Raven remarked.

"But how about my 'detention'?" Starfire asked. Robin gave her a small smile.

"Beastboy, would you mind seeing Starfire to the detention room?" He asked, but everyone knew it was really an order.

Beastboy could only protest. "But dude… aw, man. Come on, Starfire. Let's go."

As the two younger members went off, Raven patted Robin's shoulder.

"So, where did you sign me up?"

Robin froze. Nothing is going right for him today!

"Hehe. Funny story. You see I…" He began nervously.

Raven questioningly raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Well?"

"I signed you up for Dance Class." The words were barely audible. Of course, Raven could still hear them.

"YOU DID WHAT? Ohmigod, do you know how much I want to kill you right now? What the hell were you thinking!" A mocha latte, which was held by a passing student, exploded in the unfortunate pupil's face. Thankfully, it was iced coffee.

"Uh… yes?" Robin replied sheepishly. He figured that if he just agreed with everything she said, he might have a chance of seeing tomorrow. As always, he was right.

"Ag. Agh. Agherama!" Raven rubbed her temples furiously, feeling a growing migraine coming along. "Fine, fine. We'll settle this some time. Maybe dance isn't that bad. Unless it's ballet, which I hope, for your sake, it isn't, right?"

"Um, right." Robin said. _'I think.'_

The dance room was the biggest classroom in the whole school. Robin and Raven peeked in the small glass window to see inside. The floors were made of smooth, polished marble, and mirrors covered all the walls. Inside were people who were, apparently, rehearsing. Of course, there were good ones and bad ones. Let's just say it was like a big dance floor for gazelles and elephants.

"Well, here goes." Raven took a deep breath as she went inside.

"Good luck." Robin couldn't help snicker.

"At least I'm not the one with Kitten as a lab partner."

Good point. Raven-two, Robin-zero. It's amazing how they still manage to keep score after all this.

Raven approached the slim and tall woman in front, who looked like the teacher. Robin could see them talking. At one point the woman frowned, then, after an evident pause, Raven seemed to have an answer to whatever the problem was and told the woman. By the looks of how they seemed to be getting along so well, the woman might have agreed to Raven's idea.

Raven went towards the door. It looked like she was gonna let him in on some news. And judging by the mischievous smile that was playing on her lips, Robin could tell that whatever it was, he isn't going to like it.

**Author's Note:** Oh yeah! A cliffie! I'm so evil! And yes, this is where the story gets tasty. Guess we all underestimated Tasha before this… girls fighting over Robin… Hehehe… I don't know if I'm losing my style here… anyway, if you want to see a chapter four, you gotta review! I want a minimum of thirty reviews for each chapter before I update. It might be mean, but I'm desperate. And it might take more than two weeks, but I want reviews. Positive comments, constructive criticism, flames, whatever, just click that little purple button! Besides, I got 60 reviews for only two chapters, so it shouldn't be hard for you. I want to reach the 100 reviews target, so, yeah, you better review!

REVIEW!


	4. Weird Is The Word Of The Day

**Author's Note:** Hello people! In your faces, skeptics who didn't think I would ever get 30 reviews! Joke only, cause some of those skeptics were reviewers, and I'd like show my gratitude to those people who made this updating possible; first on the list: reviewers! Thank you thank you thank you! Anyway, after that cliffie (which was more predictable than I thought) I put you through, just go on and read!

Oh yeah, I forgot to say this in the last chapter, the principal was a cameo appearance of Commander Julius Root from Artemis Fowl, the best book ever!

This chapter is dedicated to **Insanity 101 **(Dusty), one of my most faithful readers and reviewers. Your reviews on my many recently uploaded stories (mostly one-shots) have kept me going! Thanks so much! Oh, and everyone else, after you read this, go check out her work. Simply awesome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans… yet.

"Uh… hehe… so what's up, Raven?" Robin asked nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. She had that scary mischievous smile on her face, and he hoped that by some incredible twist of fate Raven happened to suddenly develop a love for dancing in less than two seconds. Not.

Raven was smirking, cheeks ballooning with swallowed laughter. "Oh, nothing. You know, Robin…"

"What? What? What?" Robin grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "If you're gonna tell me something, just say it. I can't take this!"

Raven threw her head back and openly laughed, from the diaphragm. Like she was feeding off his misery.

"Oh, alright. You know how you signed me up for Dance Class yadda, yadda, yadda…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Ms. Krystal told me that… oh, wait. Count how many boys and girls there are in there."

Robin did as he was told, counting off with his finger. The poor thing.

"Fourteen boys and fourteen girls. So what's your point?"

"My point is that they're dead even because of the partnering. And do you know what your signing me up did, don't you?"

Robin violently shook his head. And they say patience is a virtue.

"It made the number off-balance. And that is very bad, Robin." She spoke slowly, as if she was conducting a conversation with a two-year-old.

"It means that I don't have a partner. So you know what I told Ms. Krystal?"

"No…"

"Well, because you're the one who so wonderfully took me on this class, I signed you up." She poked a finger straight in his chest.

Silence. More silence. And then came the rampage.

"No… Raven… no… why?" Robin mumbled incoherently. "I… HATE… DANCING…" He said the three little words like they were a younger sibling he wanted to get rid off.

Raven giggled, laughing at the expense of the Boy Wonder. "Why? Two left feet or something?"

His eyes were downcast. "No… never mind. You'll soon find out. Let's go home…"

-

Raven looked at Cyborg with her famous evil eye. "You told me you weren't gonna leave me, Cy!"

Cyborg's voice from the communicator came out small. "Uh… sorry Rae. You were taking so long I figured I'll just pick you up later with Starfire, with her detention and all…"

Raven snapped the device shut before the half-robot could make up more flimsy excuses. Why did everyone on the planet decide to make her suffer today?

She closed her eyes and rested her head on Robin's back. "Are we there yet?"

Robin, who was busy steering the R-cycle through traffic-infested streets, could only grunt to reply.

"Fine. Be that way." She tightened her grip around his waist in case she might just fall asleep.

-

Robin and Raven found Cyborg and Beastboy huddled on the couch, sporting goofy grins on their faces.

"Hey. What's so funny?" Robin flopped down on the sofa and peered over to see what was going on, but the two backed away. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Raven used her powers to levitate the whatever-it-is out of Cyborg's hands. It turned out to be a magazine, a tabloid, to be exact. Her eyes became roughly the size of basketballs, half in horror and a little half in amusement.

Robin ran to her, snatching the magazine from her grasp.

"What the Hell?"

'_Hop Magazine Special Edition: Superheroes in School ' _were the words boasted on the front cover, along with a picture of Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy exiting the T-car on their first day.

Robin flipped the pages, eyes resting on a very disturbing article.

'_Hop Hottie Of The Month…'_

Just guess who that was. Just guess.

'_Robin.'_

Wow. How did you figure it out?

'_Age: 16_

_Residence: Jump City_

_Occupation: From The Batman's sidekick to Teen Titan_

_Social Status: Single? (not confirmed)_

_Zodiac Sign: Libra_

_Hobbies: Crimefighting, Martial Arts, Sports, Detective work, Video Games, etc…_

_Favorite Color: Red_

_Favorite Music Artist: Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Switchfoot, Goo Goo Dolls etc…_

_Last Seen Wearing: Black leather jacket, tight black shirt, black cargo pants, black hiker boots, black biker gloves, and black shades. Sporting his usual spiky-haired do._

_Top 12 Quirky Facts_

_He plays the guitar, violin, drums, and piano_

_He has a platinum credit card at his disposal sponsored by Wayne Enterprises_

_He shows an interest in Astronomy and owns a telescope_

_Prefers cherry-flavored soda to coke, dark chocolate to any other sweets, and mushrooms and olives as pizza toppings_

_He is allergic to peanuts_

_He works out for at least six hours daily_

_His favorite animal is the wolf_

_He wakes up at 7am no matter what the date is_

_He has a tattoo of a blue eagle with outstretched wings just below the back of his neck_

_He detests lemons_

_He has the entire Artemis Fowl Book Collection_

_His hairgel brand is Obsidian_

_Traits: Fearless, outgoing, determined, fighter, obsessive, confident, competitive, independent, responsible, highly- intellectual, born-leader, charming, dashing, cool, and an ultimate heartthrob. _

_The Hot Factor: The best combination of beauty, brains, and brawn._

_Comments: One of the best yet. Definitely someone worth wanting. Too bad someone already might have beaten us to him.'_

Fazed as he was, Robin flipped forward. Someone? Things could only get worse.

In the center of a page was a picture of him and Raven in a table in the cafeteria, him with his stolen burger and Raven lazily twirling carbonara with a fork.

'_Lovebirds…' _

He quickly closed the magazine before he could read anymore, letting it slip from his fingers. A wise choice.

Cyborg and Beastboy chuckled.

"What's the matter, Mr. Hottie Of The Month?" Beastboy teased, gasping for the breath he lost when laughing.

Robin blushed readily, speechless. Curious, Raven picked it up and began to read. Within a matter of minutes she was laughing too.

"Aw, come on, Rae. Not you too!" The poor boy whined, a hand buried in his hair.

"Sorry… Robin… it's just… too… funny…" Raven grabbed her stomach as she fell to the floor, tears squeezing out of her eyes.

Robin glared at all of them, hands on his hips. Raven straightened herself up. Even the two boys on the couch shut up.

"How… what… why me?" The recently-abused Boy Wonder asked no one in particular. The remark sent everyone else back on their laugh track recording.

The other bird tried to suppress her laughter. "Wait… you're allergic to peanuts? And you actually have a tattoo?"

Robin looked up from his position, head buried in his hands. "Yeah. Where did that damn magazine get those things from anyway?"

Cyborg stopped laughing for a second. "You mean they're not true?"

"Duh!"

Raven observed his face for the misinterpretation of the truth. Apparently, she found it.

"Really?"

Robin sighed. "Well, most of them are…"

Raven's evil eye deepened.

"Fine!" He threw up his arms in the air, defeated. "They're all true! But how can someone who's not even a Titan have access to that information?"

They were all quiet for awhile, before the reality dawned on them. All eyes, even masked ones, turned to one unlucky changeling.

He held up his hands. "Woah, why is everyone looking at me?"

"Oh, I dunno. Who sold one of Raven's enchanted books on E-bay, causing some kid to recite the spells and cause havoc and mass destruction in New York, just to buy a moped? Who signed up Starfire for a blind date with Control Freak? Who put Cyborg's system password up on the internet enabling some idiot to control him for 3 days before we found out? And finally, who is an annoying, green-skinned, animal shape shifter?" Robin sited the reasons on his fingers, his voice growing louder with rage and irritation with each word.

Finally, Beastboy realized the danger he was in. "Fine! I did it!"

"Imetthisoldertotallycuteblondegirlwhowasajuniormagazineditorandthereporterfortheschoolnewspaperandshetoldmeshe'llgooutwithmeifIgaveherenoughinfoaboutallofyou!Okay!"

For those of you who didn't quite catch that, here's a friendly translation:

"I met this older, totally cute blonde girl who was a junior magazine editor and the reporter for the school newspaper and she told me she'll go out with me if I gave her enough info about all of you! Okay!

He groveled at Robin's feet. "Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die in a very, very horrible way!"

"Wait a minute… YOU GAVE HER INFO ABOUT ALL OF US! INCLUDING ME?" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy raised his head from his begging for his life. "Um… no. I meant just Robin. Only Robin." He glanced nervously in Raven's direction. No one is safe form the half-human, half-demon lie detector, as he just found out. Her face was carefully, and gratefully, back to the emotionless expression.

Robin dropped back on the couch. "Why me? Why me?"

The changeling slowly stood up. "Are you sparing my life or just catching me off guard to make my death more painful?" He winced.

"Don't worry, BB. I'm not gonna kill you."

Before Beastboy can breathe a sigh of relief, there was more.

"Of course, you do know I'm not letting this go, do you?"

A gulp.

"So I'll be seeing you in the training room for battle exercises for three hours for the next three weeks. It seems that 3 just became your lucky number, huh?"

"Yessir." Beastboy scurried away to the kitchen before any more punishment could be given out.

"Robin…" Raven put a hand on his shoulder. Before she could continue, however, a shrill sound came from the doorway.

"Friends! I have arrived home thanks to my new friends!" Her royal highness, the princess of Tamaran announced as she strode in.

She twirled around in the air until she came unto Robin. Available team mates stared disbelievingly at her.

"Star… what is that?" Robin pointed at her face. She smiled in recognition.

"Oh! I believe it is what you earthlings call a 'nose ring!'"

Cyborg, Robin, and Raven gaped at her with fully open mouths you could have stuffed an entire cabbage in them.

"You see, I have made more friends in detention! There is this wonderful girl who goes by the title of Davina Blaine! She dresses in the way friend Raven dresses, and her poetry is equally dark and horrifying! I have inquired her about the jewel on her nose, and she has offered to give me one! The process was quite painful, but is it not so lovely?"

Starfire, who was still not familiar with earthly customs, thought that the awkward silence meant that her team mates agreed with her with all of their hearts.

"I shall proceed to my sleeping quarters now to take on the challenging task of homework! Good day to you all!"

"Well, this wasn't a very weird day." Was the only comment from the team's favorite sarcastic member.

-

_THE NEXT DAY, AFTER FIRST PERIOD_

"Raven, I'm going to the bathroom. Save me a seat, 'kay?" Robin called out, already halfway through the corridor. Guess where we've heard those words before?

"Sure."

Raven was quietly walking by, when Lucy, who was in their Biology class, caught up with her.

"Hey, Raven. How are you?" She asked in a friendly, annoyingly perky kind of way.

"Um… hi." The goth girl managed. Uncountable numbers of girls hounded Robin after yesterday, when Hop Magazine came out in stores, but girls hounding girls? Was Lucy actually some gender-confused person who buried her insecurities in straight As on report cards?

"You walking to Biology? Let me walk with you." She continued, maintaining her act.

"Okay…"

"Remember yesterday? The thing with Pam and all? Well, don't worry about her. She's just a sad cow. We call her Pam The Pain."

"Uh-huh, sure. Listen, Lucy. What do you really want?" Raven stopped walking, facing the girl… or whatever she thought she was.

Lucy sighed, twirling a strand of her bushy hair between her fingers.

"I'm not a good actress, aren't I?"

"No."

"Well, it's just that I need a favor from you…"

"Well, what is it?"

Lucy stared at her through her glasses, then smiled a smile that made the light reflect off her braces it could have blinded anyone unfortunate enough to pass by.

"Could you get me Robin's autograph? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. Not gender-confused, then. Just a closet hunk admirer.

"Fine. I'll ask him. But if he doesn't want to…"

"Suresuresuresure! Thanks so much, Raven!" She grabbed the Azarathian in a huge hug, very not much unlike a certain Tamaranian we all know.

"Lucy, you can stop now…"

"Oops. Sorry." She blushed, before running ahead.

Raven shook her head. That was too weird. Robin looked more like an escaped convict preparing himself for his own funeral than a teenage superhero being forced to go to school in that magazine picture. Hmmm… actually, he was more like an incredibly handsome escaped convict preparing himself for his own funeral.

Then she wanted to smack herself.

How in Azar's name did she even come up with that thought? It was stupid, preposterous, absurd… yet undeniable.

This time she did smack herself.

When she got to the classroom, what she saw surprised her more.

Robin was already there, an empty seat beside him, and chatting with a familiar looking boy with short red hair…

"Speedy?" She found herself asking.

Both boys turned their heads and gave her identical smiles.

"Hey, Raven. Guess who I found?" Robin said teasingly.

Raven was too surprised to come up with an answer.

"Speedy… you look different." She replied lamely. Speedy, of course, was also in his casuals. A red shirt with white long sleeves, baggy denim pants, and sneakers… and she could clearly see two pairs of celery-green eyes. Apparently, clones as they were, Speedy wasn't as paranoid as Robin to keep his mask on.

She sat down on the chair, settling her books on the desk.

"What's up?"

"Oh. Appears that, Steel City has almost the same rules as Jump City, and they wanted Titans East to go to school too."

"Well, where are the others? Aqualad? Bumblebee? Mas… mes… those Spanish… twin… people?"

"Mas Y Menos." Speedy corrected. She ignored him. One Robin was bad… or maybe good enough?

"Aqualad's here too. Same grade, just not in this class. Mas Y Menos are in primary school…"

"How about Bumblebee?" she interrupted.

"Let me finish. Bumblebee talked her way out of it. Dunno how, Speedy told me. Too bad I didn't think of that." Robin remarked thoughtfully.

There was something missing. "But why are they here? Aren't there any schools in Steel City?"

"Aqualad and Speedy wanted to go here. The city granted their request."

"What if Steel City gets in trouble?"

"Oh yeah, that. Mas Y Menos goes to school there, and Cyborg goes to their Tower during the day, while the rest of us are in school, and comes back home to pick us up. Won't make much difference, they figured."

"Oh. Well, good to see you, Speedy."

"You too, Raven."

Their conversation was cut off when Ms. Box entered the classroom.

Raven couldn't help thinking that school was getting weirder and weirder everyday. The question is: would it be for the better, or worse?

**Author's Note:** So, was it worth waiting for? I myself didn't like the first part of it… Yeah, I brought Titans East in. If they might seem OOC, I'm writing them the way I saw them in Winner Take All, cause I haven't seen Titans East I and II yet. Sorry if I didn't put Bumblebee and Mas Y Menos in, because of the same reason… maybe if I gather enough info, I'll include them in the plot… hell, I don't know what the plot exactly is. Anyway, so many people guessed the dance class thing… oh, and I made up all of those things in the quirky Robin facts… who knew he was multi-talented? And I'm still not over the girls chasing Robin thing, so you'll be seeing more of those… Starfire gets a nose ring (snicker)… what else…

REVIEW!

I'm lowering the review demand from 30 to 25-27, cause I'm about to reach the 100 target. But if you want to give me more than that, I'm up for it. Until then, I'll be waiting…


	5. Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:** First of all, DON'T KILL ME FOR THE OVERDUE UPDATE! I lowered the review number, but you gave me so much I don't think it matters anymore! I panicked (I didn't think I'd get 34+ reviews for one chapters in less than a week!) and started to work on the next chapter. And here it is! Thank you guys so much! Our phone line was broken, so I couldn't go online, and school just started! Two weeks… god, I suck.

**FULLMETAL09: **Thank God not all RobStar fans are like you! Oh yes, I do watch the show… what's your point? I see that the animators are putting nearly equal amounts of Robrae as much as RobStar, and even if they didn't, everyone is entitled to their opinions, you big jerk! Frankly, pairing flames tend to get very tiresome… if you don't like the pairing, then don't read, and more importantly, don't review without even reading just to tell me that Robin and Raven don't belong together! Goodbye now!

**Disclaimer: **I own everything in the world except for the Teen Titans… hehehe…

_CHEMISTRY CLASS_

"Psst, Raven." Speedy whispered to Raven. Raven's lab partner was shipped off to Siberia, so the Mr. O agreed to let them be grouped together.

"What?" Raven hissed irritably. Speedy has the rare tendency to be almost as annoying as Beastboy, just as she just found out recently.

Speedy adjusted his lab goggles. "That girl. Next to Robin. Who is she?"

Raven looked to where Robin and Kitten sat, and nearly burst out laughing. Robin was performing the experiment as carefully as he could. This was pretty hard if you think about it, considering the fact that Kitten was no help at all, talking on her tiny pink cell phone while keeping such a tight hold on Robin's arm she was sure it was beginning to numb.

"That's Kitten."

"Hmm, Kitten. So, what's she like?"

"A total airhead who happens to be obsessed with Robin. Her dad blackmailed him to taking her to her junior prom, and she's been addicted to him ever since."

He didn't seem to be fazed. "Are they an item?"

Raven rolled her eyes. What was this, make-her-laugh-at-hopelessly-ridiculous-things day?

"Not even close. The sound of her voice alone drives Bird Boy over there up the wall."

"Awesome. Cause she's _totally _hot."

Speedy was so busy ogling Kitten(did you think you'd ever see the day?) it was certain he didn't hear Raven's jaw hitting the ground.

-

"You think Kitten's hot!" Robin asked Speedy incredulously, after the incident was relayed to him several classes later. Aqualad was already with them, including Starfire and Beastboy, and they were on their way to the cafeteria.

The archer's chin sagged. "Yeah. You're sooo lucky."

Robin was speechless, just as Raven guessed he would be.

"Pardon me, friends. But I am quite sure I heard you discussing someone that goes by the title of a feline's offspring?" Starfire interrupted questioningly. "Is she present in this learning institution?"

Robin and Raven tensed. Uh-oh. Here it comes…

"Yeah, she's here alright! Do you all know her?" Now we all Speedy was completely and heels-over-head in love with a girl we least expected, as he was oblivious to Robin and Raven's discomfort.

Starfire was momentarily stunned, and everyone in their group who lived with her took cover for the awaited explosion.

"Oh. Well, then. Let's carry on."

And once again, a couple of jaws hit the ground, none too gently now, and it wasn't only Raven's.

"But Star! Aren't you gonna blow your top or something? _And here I was, expecting some action." _The changeling murmured the last part, of course, but it did confirm some birds' suspicions.

The Tamaranean shook her head, smiling slightly. "Why, of course not, Beastboy. For after my new friend Davina darkened my outlook on the world, she has told me that 'to blow my top,' as you say, in public would be 'uncool.'"

No one knew if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. They haven't even gotten over the nose-ring, and would stare every so often. Oh well, moving on…

"Do they serve fish in there?" Aqualad asked nervously, as they opened the cafeteria door. Nobody answered him, cause by that time they were already speculating how in the sweet free world was the entire room covered by frosty silence.

As always, the cafeteria was jam-packed, but the entrance of the teen heroes had the same effect as a gunslinger into to a western saloon, so that you could have heard a pin drop, and eventually did, when a lunch lady on her break dropped some from her knitting.

"Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Came a loud cry, before all the girls started to charge towards the group. Everyone instinctively crouched into battle stances, but as if moving as one, the girls snatched Robin from their midst and he was instantly lost in the crowd.

It took them a moment to react, but by that time it was too late.

"Help!" His yell was barely heard by the team. Raven knew it was ridiculous, but their leader was in danger of being trampled (or kissed) to death.

Standing in as surrogate commander, "Titans, go!" Raven screamed.

The heroes had no time to waste, and moved quickly through the crowd.

"Rob!"

"Robin!"

"Friend Robin!"

"Dude!"

They called out, but their voices were drowned out by all the noise all the girls were exerting.

"Ro-bin!" Raven was getting desperate. This seriously wasn't funny… okay, maybe it was, but it was also dangerous.

"Rae! Anyone! I see him!" Beastboy's voice stood out. Morphing into a frog, he jumped from one female head to another. Robin was buried in the center of the horde, looking worse than when Slade was done with him. And by that, I'm exaggerating. He was pretty okay, considering he was mauled, oops, correction, _being_ mauled by a multitude of crazed fans.

Once he reached him, Beastboy transformed into a pterodactyl and spread his wings so that people made way, and flew high to the ceiling, holding Robin in his talons. Raven spotted the pair and took the dazed teen from the dinosaur's grasp with her powers. Everyone else (everyone that was a Titan, that is) saw them and followed the dark bird out of the cafeteria.

The group took shelter in a particularly big janitor's closet.

"Hey, Robin, you okay?" Raven asked, shaking him conscious. They looked at the available damage: he was missing his black jacket, his hair was kinda mussed, and there was a tear in the neckline of his shirt at the back that continued till mid-back, exposing the infamous blue bird etched into his skin. The cloth barely hung to his shoulders, and it was quite a sight. A very good sight, I might add.

He glared at Beastboy upon seeing his torn shirt. "You had to tell them about my tattoo, didn't you?" His voice was deadly with poison.

Beastboy cowered in fear while everyone else laughed.

"Okay, now to more pressing matters…" Robin was not particularly happy about everyone making fun of his near-death experience. He was still asking himself why the hell girls wore such pointy and sharp stilettos. You would too, when you happen to be under a mob of preppy girls for a whole twenty-two seconds.

"I cannot walk around school halls with a ripped shirt. Someone has to get my jacket back!"

Aqualad elbowed a green-skinned boy. "And by that, you mean Beastboy."

"Hehe. I'll be right back, then."

_2 MINUTES LATER_

The door to the janitor's closet burst open and was closed just as quickly. Beastboy was inside, eyes wide and panting heavily.

"I… can't… make… it…"

"So it seems. I think we need a diversion." Raven observed. All eyes turned to Speedy.

"What? What do you want?" He held up his hands.

Starfire chimed in. "Oh yes! Friend Speedy most unmistakably resembles friend Robin!"

"Does that answer your question?" Aqualad said.

Speedy obviously did not like The Plan. "Err… I can't impersonate Robin… I have red hair! People will notice!"

"There you go!" Aqualad put an old fashioned top hat on his friend's head. How he happened to have one at that precise moment, well, the answer escapes me.

Speedy looked around the room wildly. "Um… uh… aha! He's wearing shades! And we have different clothes!"

"Do you have your mask?" Robin spoke up.

"Y-yeah…"

Robin bowed his head slightly and took off his sunglasses, closing his eyes tightly. "Give me your mask."

Speedy followed the order, for there was a tone in Robin's voice no one should dare disobey. He was taking this pretty seriously.

"But… but what about the clothes?" He stuttered.

"Quit being a baby, Speedy. Those girls are brain-dead anyways." Raven coaxed. "Plus Robin here will get you a date with Kitten if you do this."

"Wha—?" Raven cupped her hand over the Boy Wonder's mouth before he could protest. Speedy was already drooling.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go, you pea-brains!"

Beastboy and Speedy were out the door before Raven could spare them a glance of her evil eye.

Aqualad looked at his watch. "Ooh. This was fun with all (He said this while Robin glowered at him. By some miracle, it didn't bug him in the least.) I think I should be going now. Do we have the next class together, Raven?"

She shook her head.

"Robin?"

Another head shake.

"We have every single class together." The two said simultaneously. Aqualad smirked.

"Hmm. I see. Well, Lunch is almost over. Come on, Star. I'll walk you to your next class." The watery wonder offered.

Starfire glanced skeptically at Robin. "Will friend Robin be alright?"

Robin managed a small grin. "I'll be fine, Star. Go on, no use all of us be late."

As Aqualad and Starfire went out, Raven started to follow them.

"Hey, Rae, where you going?"

"No use all of us be late." She mimicked his voice earlier.

"Aw, come on…" Robin grasped her arm. "Wait for me. Please."

Raven was about to retort with a sarcastic comment until she got a look at his face.

'_I didn't know he could do that whole sad, abandoned puppy dog pout.' _She thought.

"Robin, that's pathetic. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now, let go." She tried to remain firm, but it was getting pretty hard not to give in. Robin deepened his frown.

"But… I… Ah, fine!" Raven blurted out. It felt like being able to get a piano off your chest.

He grinned widely. "Thanks, Rae."

'_At least it was worth it.' _She told herself, having another one of those 'I-wanna-smack-myself' moments. Of course, for the sake of Robin not doubting her sanity, she held back the desire to knock her head clean off her shoulders.

They stayed inside the confined space until Beastboy and Speedy nearly pulled the door off its hinges. They look like they were just murdered.

"Here you go," Beastboy handed Robin his jacket. Robin turned it over for examination. There was a big garnish-y pink lipstick smear across the back.

"Disgusting," Robin spat as he slipped it on. "I'm putting this in the wash first thing when we get home."

The sound of someone gasping for breath drew all attention to Speedy. His situation was worse than Robin's, considering he was under the combined weight of several hundred lasses longer. But despite the mussed hair, the absence of Aqualad's top hat, and some dirt smudges on his clothes, there was no sign of anyone trying to rip open his shirt.

"You better get me that date with Kitten, Robin," He said darkly, as they traded eyewear.

Robin breathe a sigh of relief the moment he laid the sunglasses over his eyes, then winced painfully as he heard a mention of his second least favorite person in the world. Next to Slade, of course. But by the way he was acting, you might just think he flipped the list.

"At least you already know how I felt."

_AFTER GEOMETRY CLASS (if you good girls and boys were paying attention, that was their last period)_

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Speedy asked his two companions.

Raven sighed. "Dance class."

Speedy stopped his walk and looked at the two amusingly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Err, no." Robin replied. In an attempt to spin the conversation in a different direction, "So, Speedy, what club are you signing up for?"

"I dunno. Maybe soccer."

"Cool. I'm the right forward on the team. Good luck."

"Yeah, but I've also been thinking about joining the archery team, or the…"

Robin ignored him as they separated. "Um, can we get a soda first? I'm thirsty. We didn't get to eat, after all."

Raven shrugged. "I guess so. I'm getting a cookie or something."

Thankfully, there was no mob threatening to crush Robin when they entered the cafeteria.

"Hey, you're that Robin kid, right?" The boy who tapped his shoulder looked younger than him, certainly not old enough to call him kid.

"Uh, yeah."

"You should know how much girls you put in detention awhile ago." He began to walk away.

"Wait, kid! So, what happened?"

"Oh, well, Principal Root, we call him Beetroot here, came around and saw everyone all screaming your name. And boom, mass detention for everyone who was caught hollering…"

"So, does everyone hate me now?" That didn't sound as good as it felt.

The boy looked at him like he just said he was Elvis's twin brother. "Pss. You wish. All the girls won't stop talking about you in detention. You should be happy, y'know? Every guy's dream to have grils chasin' after 'im." He continued his walk.

Robin was crestfallen. "Every guy's dream but me. If they knew how it felt like to be trampled and have shrill voices in your ear, they might reconsider."

"Cheer up, Robin." Raven winked as she went to the cookie corner. "They'll forget about you… in a hundred years or so."

Robin made a face. "Oh yeah. That really helps, Rae." He started for the counter.

"Um, ma'am? Isn't there any more cherry cola?" He asked the cashier.

"Nope. Sold out. Apparently, it was some famous guy's favorite drink and all the girls fought like hell to get one."

Robin's eyes widened and the cashier raised an eyebrow. "We only got grape soda and lemon juice left, son."

"How convenient. Grape soda, please."

Meanwhile Raven already got her big chocolate chip cookie. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They wandered around for awhile as they finished their snacks. When Robin threw the soda can in the trash, a number of girls clawed at each other for it.

Upon arrival to the dance room, Ms. Krystal, the instructor, thrust a couple of plastic-wrapped clothes towards them.

"Your costuuumes. Put them on. Pick your shoes from the rack. Ballroom dancing to-day. Go!" She snapped her slender fingers, and the two hurried off to the changing room.

"Robin…" Raven whined as she got out, with Robin waiting for her outside. "This is so not me."

"Whoa." Was all Robin could say. Her dress was made of a sparkly, stretchy violet material and the thin straps hung off her shoulders, met by matching gloves, and it had no back at all. The edges of the dress barely touched the floor, and there was a slit on the right side that reached through halfway her thigh. She wore a purple flower in her hair, and a wide scowl on her face.

"Raven… you look… you look…" He stammered, swallowing.

"What? Horrible?"

"Wonderful, dahling! Mahvelous!" Ms. Krystal finished, twirling her around. "That dress looks like it waz made for you! Very nice, slim body. You were born to bee a danzer! What a lucky young man we have here to-day!"

Their teacher went to another couple, doing the same embarrassing thing.

"Robin? What just happened?"

Robin looked at her again, in the backless, shoulderless gown that looked so perfect on her. It brought out all the right curves (he scolded himself for even thinking of that), hid any flaws she might have had (he knew there wasn't any flaws, mind you), and the stunning color of her eyes. Never had he seen anything more beautiful

"Robin? Hello?" She waved her hand over his face, making him snap back to reality.

"Oh. Yeah." He offered her his arm. "You look… really good."

She smiled, one of those rare Raven smiles. But they didn't seem to be so rare anymore, especially around him. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Robin peered over his outfit. "Me? I'm dressed as a penguin, for god's sake!"

'_Well, a very good-looking penguin,' _the thought popped up in her head absently, but she didn't feel an urge to punish herself for it.

"Okay! Couples ready!" Ms. Krystal announced. "We weel first try to zee how much experience you have in dees area of dance. Hmm…"

She scanned the room for a volunteer. "Roveen! Rah-ven! Up here! Do the cha-cha!" She followed the sentence with a clap.

Robin tensed.

"Robin? What are you so worried about?"

"Raven," he breathed, putting a hand on the small of her (exposed) back as he escorted her to the dance floor. "You're about to find out why I hate dancing so much."

The spot light was terribly blinding, and Raven was concerned she won't see where their feet were going, but she would soon find out her fears were irrational. Very irrational.

She rested her hand on his shoulder as he put his around her waist. He gripped her other hand in his and squeezed it.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh. Sure."

As soon as the music started, Robin led the dance slowly at first. The beat became faster and faster, and then…

"Here it comes…" Robin whispered in her ear. "If I throw you at something, I'm so sorry, Raven."

"What do you mean?"

He never got to answer, and he didn't need to.

Raven felt like she was dancing with a hurricane. The world was blurry around her and her feet were just gliding across the floor, like it was the music that was dancing to them.

_ROBIN'S P.O.V._

It was weird, really. This was the first time in years that I've really gotten to dance… like this. I mean, I did dance with Kitten (that still gives me shivers) at her prom, and then after being named Prom King long with Starfire, we did dance too. But… what's this weird feeling I'm having? I'm looking at Raven, I'm dancing with her, and I can feel her against me (under that dress. God, if I wasn't dancing right now, I would have smacked myself). Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Why can I feel my heart thumping against my chest? And really fast, I mean. Hell, what's happening to me? I'm supposed to like Starfire! Ooh, Raven's kinda cute when she's flustered… what! And I'm talking to myself! First sign of insanity, they say. Yeah, maybe that's what I am. Insane. Woah, school must be frying my brain cells…

_EVERYONE'S P.O.V. (again)_

After 3.45 minutes, the whirlwind stopped and suddenly she felt lightheaded. Everything spun around her for the first five seconds. Then came the applause. There were even a few cheers.

She caught Robin's eye and he gave her a small rueful smile. She nodded, understanding.

The applause continued as they descended the platform.

The applause continued as Ms. Krystal took them aside, teary-eyed.

"Ah, Robin!" A hand flew to her forehead. "There eez no-thing I can teach you! You weel put me out of my job, boy!"

And the applause continued even as they were kicked out of the class. The poor instructor didn't even remember to get her costumes back.

"Well that didn't work out." Robin draped his lean body on the wall, breathless.

"Where did you learn to dance like that anyway?" Raven asked, eyes twinkling. "You just did me a favor."

"Bruce… I mean Batman… may have made me taken… some… dance lessons. Top… of… my… class…" he hardly got the words out.

She began to laugh… hysterically, that is. "Well, I could guess that that's a good thing… I hardly saw anything. If you went any faster, you could have made us experience time travel."

He caught the crack and grinned. "Thanks."

They were quiet for a few minutes, with Robin trying to catch his breath, and Raven waiting for him to do so.

"Now what?"

"Now what what?"

"You know," said Robin. "You don't have a club anymore ."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to go with my first two choices. Art or literature."

Robin shook his head. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't sign you up at dance just to keep myself amused, you know…"

Raven saw an opportunity to tease him. "Really?"

He caught her jibe and glanced sharply. "Course not. Anyway, it was the only one open that I figured you'd… err… like."

"Then you must have had quite some choices. What are the ones left?"

He counted on his fingers. "Well, there's Spanish…"

"Not in a million years."

"Soccer and archery are the only sports left, but they're only for boys…"

"Whatever. What else?"

"Aqualad might have already gotten the last spot in swimming…"

"Drats. And?"

"You actually would have picked swimming? Wow… " Robin trailed off thoughtfully.

Raven punched his shoulder playfully. "You're imagining me in a bikini, aren't you?"

Now he looked defensive. "What? Where'd you get that? I didn't… you know… I…"

She interrupted him before he made a bigger idiot out of himself. "No, forget it. What else?"

"And that." Robin pointed at a flyer on the bulletin board outside the dance room.

Raven saw what he was referring to and her eyes and mouth became roughly the size of basketballs.

"No… not that! Please, tell me there's something else!" Raven dropped on the floor next to him.

"Sorry Rae. It has to be that." There were the tiniest hints of laughter in his voice. Who knew Robin could do cruel?

**Author's Note:** Another cliffie? I might be doing that a lot now… Now that wasn't entirely useless… hehehe… :sigh: So many clubs, so little time. Don't worry, I won't keep on moving them around… this last one's permanent. Could you guess what it is? Let's just say it's worse than dance (no offense to you dancers out there)… and do you think you know who'll be paired with BB and Aqualad? Sorry if you hated the SpeedyKitten… I just had to do it… lots of RobRae hints there… I'm sorry if Aqualad and Speedy seems a bit OC… it's the craziness of school getting to their coconuts… Robin's near death experience… :snicker: Anyway, I don't think there's a point in setting a target, but to keep ourselves amused, you have to give me 25 reviews to get the next installment of Getting An Education! Oh yeah, the next chapter is already written and I have lots of… "stuff," all funny, planned and this fic is going to lots of directions that may either make you laugh, ask for more or hate me! Until then…

REVIEW!

PS I finally have a plot! Woohoo! Hurrah for me!


	6. When Titans Attack

**Author's Note:** Hey, dudes. Aries is back! I figured that after that cliffie I put you through, I _had_ to post this early. To everyone who reviewed, you guys rock!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Titans! I'm telling you, I don't! Stop saying I said I owned them, coz I reeeally don't! And that's not me putting sleeping powder in their tapioca pudding and stuffing them in a sack and hauling them away to Siberia like I did to Raven's lab partner! I'm innocent, I tell you, innocent! No… I can't go to jail! There are no chocolate truffles! Noooooooo……!

Hehe… here goes…

-

'**Every war has casualties… in this case, it's you.'**

**-Matthew, The Sleepover Club**

**-**

Raven continued to gape at the flyer like it was the Beanie Babies store at the mall to which Starfire found it absolutely essential to drag her into. There was a picture of a neon red-haired guy in a blindingly green tunic with fake-looking ragged edges and clinging to a bow and arrow like they were life itself. It was obvious they wanted him to look muscular, but the padding under his clothes only made him look… fluffy (I love that word!).

"Robin…

…Hood?"

Raven was staring at the poster in disbelief. "The play is about Robin Hood? (that's right folks, it's the drama club! Though a majority wanted it to be cheerleading, I'm sorry, but I made it this for a reason. You'll see! Harty-har har! Robin Hood! Oh the irony!) What idiot came up with this anyway?"

Robin (not Hood) laughed. "Weird, isn't it? The year you choose to be in the school play is the same year the board decide to make the play about a guy who runs around picking rich people's pockets in a pathetic version of Peter Pan's costume…" He shook his head, laughing some more.

Raven saw a silver lining. "You're one to talk, patrolling around the city dressed as a traffic light."

Robin looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me? Traffic light?"

"Um, you know. Red, green, yellow…oh, never mind. Why is your costume so bright and colorful anyway?"

Robin still looked confused. "So everyone sees it like that? Bright, colorful? I always thought it looked good."

"Yeah, but only on you." Raven blurted out, then she covered her mouth instantly. Now Robin was _really _confused, though there was a hint of amusement in his expression.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I said… uh—I meant… I said you… must be really color blind." She said, praying fervently that he hadn't heard. What was with her, anyway? Blurting out weird compliments to Robin, and all these thoughts popping up in her head without her consent! It was almost like she was…

…having a crush on him!

No! It was impossible! She couldn't… she wouldn't…

But she did.

Well, it wasn't her fault he was so nice and sweet and funny and charming and so darn cute…

Damnit! That pop-up thought just confirmed her suspicions.

She was acting like a _lovesick teenage schoolgirl_… hey, wait a minute…!

That was the cold (freezing!) hard (concrete block) truth. She, Raven, the ice princess, the 'goth' girl, the dark corner of the Titans, had a crush. On Robin. Her leader, her team mate, her friend…

"Raven? Earth to planet Raven! Come in!" Robin said jokingly, waving a hand in front of her face to snap her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. What?"

"Raven, are you okay? You seem… kinda spaced out." His tone was now worried. "You know, if you don't want to join the drama club, I'll get you in at another…"

"No, no. Drama club, Robin… Hood is fine. Whatever you want… is fine." She was stammering more often than necessary now, stumbling over her words like a person would on their first time in ice skating. Ouch.

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm happy… _with whatever makes you happy_." She whispered the last five words, and it was like getting a big burden off your chest. She liked the feeling. Maybe she should try it more often.

"O-kay. Uh, come on. Auditions for the drama club is today, and you don't wanna miss it. I'll come with you."

-

Inside the theatre, the students were busy bustling around like a hoard of bees. Demented bees, that is.

"Excuse me, where do we line up for the school play auditions?" Raven asked a purple-haired girl with so many piercings on her face she looked like a female version of Cyborg. The girl looked at her lazily, and now Raven could see the thick black kohl under her eyes, which matched the all-goth clothes she wore.

"Girl, you're already in the line." She replied, her voice slightly muffled by the gum she was chewing. As her lips parted, the black lipstick on her lips made it look like she had just drank day-old blood. If you take out all the dark-girl wannabe-ness, one could think she was probably pretty.

The two probably didn't notice this though, as they saw the mass of people ahead of them.

"You mean everyone here is auditioning?" Raven still couldn't believe it.

The girl rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, that's what I mean. Are you what, like stupid or something?" She sneered.

Before Raven could make a come back, Robin was way ahead of her.

"Listen, Goth. Because you're a girl, I'd ignore the little voice in my head that's saying I should beat you to a mushy little pump. I, however, won't ignore the fact that you called Raven stupid. I'd bet my life that your hair-dye merely seeped into your head and broke down any remaining brain cells that might have been there. And your taste in makeup too." He taunted, voice thick and heavy with rage.

Purple-hair looked taken aback, but had a little bit more bravado left in her. "Who dya think you are, talking to me like that? You think you're all great and mighty, impressing your little girlfriend over there? You pretty-boy types think you know everything, don't you, Robin? Well, I'm not just another airhead preppy girl who'll fall at your feet. I can see through your image, and you're nothing but an arrogant, image-obsessed jock."

Robin wasn't about to let that go. His fists clenched as his mouth opened to drop another insult, but Raven covered his mouth.

"Calm down, Robin. Don't let her get on your nerves like that. She's not worth it. Now let's go, and not lower ourselves more by breathing the same air as this wannabe lowlife." She led him into the crowd.

"Why you freakin' sface…" Purple-hair shouted at them. "I'll get you!"

"It's your turn to calm down, Dav! Forget about them and practice your lines." They heard another voice. Net thing they knew Raven felt a tap at her shoulder.

"Hi," The girl said. This one had black hair and a lot less piercings, and dressed in dark but comfortable clothes. "I'm sorry about that. Davina has a really big temper. It's best not to mess with her." She said timidly. She extended a hand.

"I'm Carla. And I already know you're Robin and Raven." She offered a smile.

Raven shook the extended hand. "It's okay, really. Isn't it, Robin?"

Robin's brow was still furrowed, but he managed two words. "Charming friend."

Raven elbowed him, but Carla merely laughed. "No, it's okay." Then she leaned in, as if to whisper. "But seriously, you don't wanna mess with Dav. You better watch your backs."

With that, she disappeared into the crowd.

Raven turned to Robin, but he shrugged.

"What was going on back there?" She demanded, having had enough. His reply caught her completely off-guard.

"I'm sorry." He looked so defeated and concerned it melted Raven's heart. "I just can't stand anyone talking to you like that. I like you too much."

Raven was stunned. Robin was too, as he realized what he just blurted out.

"I… I… Raven…"

She shook her head, indicating him to shut it. He did.

"You… you like me?" Her voice stood out among all the confusion and noise around them, like they were the only ones in the room.

It took Robin a minute to reply. It wasn't easy to come up with a lie with that kind of pressure. Finally, he gave in.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes! I like you, okay?"

The word stunned Raven even more. Robin took this silence as rejection, sadly.

"Just… just forget it. Forget I said anything." He was blushing furiously. He was trying to hide it by bowing his head, but the heat radiated from his face and could have lighted a bonfire for some marshmallow-hungry campers.

'_This is it. Now, just when we were starting to be friends. Real friends. But I blew it. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I'm not even sure yet! I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself…' _He repeated the phrase in his head, bitterly waiting for her to answer.

"Don't hate yourself, Robin." Raven said gently. Robin was just too surprised by the mind-reading, he couldn't react to anything.

"Coz I like you too." She continued quietly. She would have given anything in the world for her hood right now, so she could hide her face and never show it in public ever again. But then again, if she did have her hood at that moment, Robin couldn't have kissed her ever-so-softly on the cheek.

"Thank you." He breathed in her ear

"Marvelous! Excellent! Bravo!" Someone shouted. It was only at that time did they realize that the crowd had backed away from them, leaving them in the midst of a very thick donut of people. Everyone was either wide-eyed (mostly the boys) or horrified (mostly the girls).

The person who shouted stepped forward, a woman in her mid-thirties in a pinstriped suit with a cheesy faux snakeskin scarf around her neck like an anaconda trying to strangle her.

She was the notorious Drama teacher of Jump City Public School, known as Sandra Elizabeth Cowell. Do not let the name fool you; this was the teacher who had a student's vocal cords refuse to work in an attempt to please, the woman who had sent various aspiring actors crying to their mommies with her acid tongue and devilish charm. Remind you of someone?

"What are your names?" She peered at them with beady black eyes.

Both forgot their embarrassment as they stood before this tall (6.2 inches, people!) and admittedly intimidating woman.

"Uh—Robin."

"Raven."

She cackled as everyone watched. "Well, Robin and Raven. I think we have our Robin Hood and Lady Marion!"

Students and teachers alike applauded, though some did so half-heartedly. They wanted the lead roles, after all.

"_No!" _Came a strangely familiar voice in the middle of the crowd. Guess who?

"_Speedy?"_

The Titans East looked defiant and angry.

"Robin didn't even audition, and I'm a better archer!" He yelled angrily. Ever seen Robin angry before? Well, this comes pretty close.

"Woah, woah Speedy, I didn't even want the part. I already have an extracurricular! t I was just accompanying Raven. The positions' all yours!" Robin retorted, trying to keep the peace.

"NONSENSE!"

Sandra Cowell's loud voice was heard above all the pandemonium. Her lips were pressed in a thin line, and her face was carefully blank. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, two fingers against her mouth.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Robin, you will play the lead role, along with Raven, and you, _Sleepy,_ shut it! This is not Snow White!" She stamped a high-heeled foot on the floor.

"But I'm a better actor and archer!" Speedy protested, voice shaking.

Sandra breathed deeply once again, a sign that she was trying hard not to lose it. Everyone waited nervously for the reply.

"Fine, fine then. We shall hold a contest. Whoever is better at both areas shall play the part of Robin Hood." She clapped her hands, and seconds later there were two bull's eyes in front of them. Another split second later Speedy and Robin were given a bow and three arrows.

"Archery contest first. On your mark, ready, get set, go!"

The signal came too early for Robin, so he didn't even have time to position himself. His arrow landed at the outermost circle (by sheer luck, maybe? I tried archery, and it's way harder than you think!) while Speedy's, with him being the master archer of the two, hit the target perfectly.

"Ha!" Speedy stuck a tongue out, ruining his perfect 'may-the-best-man-win' composure. Robin scratched his head.

"Okay! One more time! Get set GO!"

This time, Robin's hit the red circle at the middle, though it wasn't quite so center yet. Speedy's pierced the first arrow in perfect imitation of, well, Robin Hood in the movies.

As they prepared their last arrows…

"I appreciate the effort, Robin, but I'm gonna kick your butt." Speedy said, aiming the arrow at the bullseye.

"Winning isn't everything, Speedy (look who's talking now!)…" Robin replied. Then he sniggered, realizing what a fool he'd made of himself.

"Ready, get set…"

But apparently, Speedy had been distracted, and not only let the arrow loose too early, but had it aimed somewhere other than the target. Screams erupted from every corner of the room, everyone afraid of where the arrow might hit.

Robin, thinking quickly, calculated where the arrow will be in three seconds and positioned it there. He prayed he wouldn't hit someone, and closed his eyes shut as he let it go… _TWANG!_

Robin's arrow hit the center of the bullseye, and below it Speedy's arrow had been snapped in half. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wonderful, wonderful, Robin! You were destined to play Robin Hood!" Sandra clapped her hands delightedly and faster than ever before.

Speedy was shooting acid gazes. "You're going down for this, Robin. You're going down!" He said, before storming off.

Raven went to Robin and rested her elbow on his shoulder, smirking.

"You are such a war freak, Robin."

-

_FORTY MINUTES LATER, NOW AT TITANS' TOWER…_

"I don't know how I made so many enemies in one day, much less one of them being Speedy." Robin remarked incredulously as Raven sat beside him on the couch as he flipped channels.

"Well, you did make one person more than a friend…" She smiled knowingly. "Besides, you released one of your hidden talents. Didn't know you were so good in archery."

He shrugged. "I'm not. Batman made me practice it for awhile, but I haven't gotten 'round to training…"

Then he glanced around the room. "Which reminds me. Beastboy?"

The changeling came from the kitchen and gave him a playful salute. "Yes, fearless leader?"

Robin clasped his hands greedily. This was gonna be fun.

"Remember our training session today?"

Beastboy's face fell. "But… You… I… aw man!"

Robin… he just kept on grinning. Bad fearless leader, bad.

But before they could get leave the rec room, Starfire burst in in her usual Starfire-bursting-in way.

"Friends! I have perfected it! Come and see!"

The three others walked slowly towards her but kept their distance. Just a bit.

"Observe!"

She had a deck of cards in her orange hands, which she held expertly as she swiftly shuffled them.

She closed her eyes and held the deck out to them.

"Pick a card."

Robin deftly took one and showed it to Beastboy and Raven. 3 of Clubs.

"Have you memorized it? Now please return it. And do not keep your eyes off me."

When he did, Starfire put her hands behind her back and opened her eyes. They could hear her shuffling.

She put one out and held it out. "Is this your card?"

It wasn't. 7 of hearts. Oh, the excitement.

She repeated the 'holding-up-a-card-and-asking-if-it-was-the-one' routine three more times.

"Amateur," Raven said under her breath. Robin elbowed her, but Starfire only smiled. Scary.

She gave them the whole deck and asked them to look it if their card was there. But it wasn't. Oooh…

"I WONDER WHERE IT IS?" Starfire said a little too obviously. He voice was kinda muffled like she had a marshmallow stuffed in it. They found out why.

She reached inside her mouth with two fingers and pulled out a 3 of Clubs folded in half twice and showed it to them proudly.

They backed away a little, so as not to hurt her feelings.

"Ew!"

"Gross."

"That was disgusting…"

When they got over their nausea, of course they had to ask,

"How'd you do it, Star?"

"It is a trick that my friend Davina Blaine has taught me (if you didn't get it yet, Davina was taken from David Blaine, the infamous street magician)! Oh well! I shall go and show it to Cyborg now!"

"Okay, that… never happened." Robin said a moment later.

Beastboy suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "Um, do we still have to train?"

"What do you think?"

He didn't have to answer that, didn't he?

(Btw, the trick was one I saw David Blaine do, and weirdly enough one of my friends could do it too! And it was a lot more impressive than it seemed, coz my writing just sucks. Anyway, read on!)

-

"Again! One, two, three, block! One, two, three, block!" Robin barked at Beastboy, to whom he was aiming mild punches at him. His tone had changed from schoolboy to gung-ho teen, a tone no one dared defy. This was a different Robin as that who joked with his team at school or at the rec-room; this was how he was in the battlefield, or in this case, the training room.

Beastboy failed to block a punch and it hit him square in the jaw, making him stumble backwards, in pain and surprise.

"Ow," He rubbed the sore spot. Robin stood over him like a giant oak tree, and he was like a scrawny little bamboo. Both had seat pouring off their bodies, chests heaving wildly in search for more air.

"Can't we take a break?"

"No."

Robin helped the smaller boy up and continued with his coaching. After a few practice techniques, Robin smoothed his hair back from his for head and straightened up.

"Now, you're allowed to use your powers, and I'm allowed to give you everything I've got." He said, not tired enough.

Beastboy nodded wearily, knowing a complaint would prove futile.

They trained for at least thirty more minutes when…

"Ahem!" came Raven's voice from the door. She sounded annoyed, agitated. When they turned around, they saw why.

Her hair was pink. No use beating around the bush, for her hair had gone from a lovely shade of violet to an irritating shade of disgusting pink. _Pink._ Pink, pink, pink, pink… you just can't get used to the thought, can't you?

"Hey, Rae, What's up with the hair?" Robin asked, trying very, very hard not to burst out laughing.

She glared at him unmercifully, then pointed an accusing finger at Beastboy. "He did this! To my hair!"

Beastboy looked defiant, then surrendered quickly. Robin didn't quite catch it.

"Now, now, Raven. Don't point fingers. It could have been anyone."

"But he did this! He's always the one who does the pranks!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

"That's just unreasonable, Raven."

Her eyes narrowed. "So you're taking his side now."

That caught him off guard. "Raven, I never said that…"

"You're choosing his word over mine."

"No I'm not! But I am the leader, and I regard every member as equals."

"So you don't believe me?"

Beastboy, though oblivious as he is, still felt the anger and doubt made the usually comfortable and relaxed air in the room thicken. He knew he should talk… NOW. Any punishment was better than seeing _these two_ get mad… much less fight!

"Okay, okay, I admit it! I put the pink dye in Raven's shampoo to get back at her about telling on me with the peanut butter delivery from FedEx!" He shouted, but no one was listening. This was not about him or the hair dye anymore; Raven and Robin had crossed an invisible battle line, and no one wanted to back down.

"I want to believe you, Raven, but I can't. I have to consider Beastboy's side of the story before I come to any rash decision."

"Hello?" Beastboy flailed his arms around. "I said I did it! Now stop fighting!"

"Or in short, Robin, you don't believe me!"

"Yes I do, but as a leader I'll have to believe Beastboy too!"

"You guys! I did it! Now shut up!"

"You don't believe me! You don't trust me!"

"I never said that! Of course I'll believe you, and I really do trust you!"

"But you still don't believe me!"

It was all getting very confusing. Everyone talking at once, no one was listening to anyone, and everyone didn't care that everyone was talking at once and not listening to anyone when these kind of problems were actually solved when everyone listened to everyone's else's story.

"If you don't trust me, then you might as well not call me your friend!" Raven screamed, hands beginning to glow black with energy.

Robin stamped his foot, very much like a tantrum-throwing toddler. "But I do trust you! Don't say that I don't when I didn't say anything like that… EVER!"

"And if you don't think I'm trustworthy enough to be your friend, then maybe you're too busy being unreasonable and untrusting to be my friend too!"

"But I am your friend, Raven!" Robin shouted back, but more out of desperation than in anger.

"In fact, if we're not friends, I wonder why I even bother talking to you!"

"Ugh! I give up! Be that way, if you want. I don't care anymore!"

"Then don't care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Raven turned around and ran down the hallway, and upon reaching her bedroom, slammed her door… hard.

Robin was still heaving, from exhaustion and the 'heated argument' he just had. He glanced sharply at Beastboy, who backed away slowly and likewise ran to his bedroom.

And Robin, having nothing else worthwhile to do, took out all his anger on one unfortunate punching bag.

-

Raven shut her eyes so tightly there were beginning to hurt. She put a pillow on her face and buried her head in it, but the thoughts just totally refused to go away.

'_Why did I have to be so stubborn? Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why did we have to be so stubborn?'_

'_Why did we have to fight over such a pointless subject?'_

She asked herself these, pondered them, though she knew she wouldn't get the answers. But more importantly…

'_Why did I have to like him so much?'_

-

"One, two, three… one, two, three… one, two, three…" Robin whispered as he took out all of his might in every punch he gave the punching bag. The world amounted to those numbers, the steady counting, the way everything was so nice and orderly. But lately, his life was exactly the opposite.

"One, two, Raven… GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With one final blow, in which he embedded all the force he had which hadn't been taken out yet, and the chain from which the sand-filled leather bag hung swung one last time and snapped, making the punching bag fall to the floor and the sand poured out continuously. He watched, watched them flow…

'_Why did I have to be so stubborn? Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why were they both so stubborn?'_

'_Why did we have to fight over such a pointless subject?'_

So many thoughts swirled inside his head, infuriating him. He's not thinking about this, he SHOULDN'T be thinking about this, not this, not Raven…

He gave the bag a kick, but softly this time, before sitting on the floor, elbows on his knees, head in his hands

'_Why did he have to like her so much?"_

_-_

Raven decided to spend the time doing something actually worthwhile, and went over the lines, _her _lines, in the play script.

"Ah, Robin; let not the morrow part us, for we have only tonight." She said dramatically, a hand flew to her forehead, making her laugh. "This is so cheesy…"

She browsed the pages carelessly, not bothering to read, when she went over something quite disturbing.

"Act 9 Scene 4: Kissing scene between Robin Hood and Lady Marion!" She read aloud, horrified. Not only did she have to rehearse with him, not only did she have to refer to him in the play by his actual name, but they actually had a kissing scene… TOGETHER!

It was weird, really. A couple of hours ago, she would have loved nothing more than to act out scenes, no matter how tacky and pointless, with him. But now, because of some stupid and useless argument about pink hair dye that'll wash off in a few days (thank goodness it was only temporary! If it wasn't… well, let's just say Beastboy wouldn't have been alive right now) they were mad at each other, not on speaking terms even, and they'll have to avoid each other everywhere (which could be hard, because they live with each other and had every single class together) and what used to be fun and carefree would be awful, frosty silences and awkward.

Life sucks; then you die, quoted a very wise person.

Raven sighed. _'If only I'd die right now, the suckiness would just go away and leave me alone.'_

**-**

**Nikki: I hate this day!**

**Mara: You _always_ hate this day!**

**Kat: Which means you hate everyday!**

**-Normal trio conversation**

**-**

**Author's note:** Hmm… that's more like my original style. Hehehe… they confessed they liked each other and had a fight in the same day! I'm such a meanie-head! Sorry if you didn't like it, I didn't like it that much either. Especially the ending. But I was in a bad mood when I finished this, so, yeah… I put away the funnies for awhile to focus on a different angle for the story. Anyway, don't worry, I know what I'm doing, and if you want to know what'll happen next, ask Thistlewitch coz I already told her but since I threatened to kidnap Uchiha Sasuke and put him in my 'owned' list, she probably won't tell you, so if you _actually_ want to know what'll happen next,

REVIEW!

I'm putting the review target back to 30… or in short, the reviews on this story should total to 200+. I'm sorry, but I'm in a sucky mood. We have maybe 4 or 5 more chapters ahead, so that's a lot to expect! And once again…

REVIEW!

PS Just for fun, who do you think was right in their argument? Robbie-poo or Ravey? Please tell me!


	7. Cupidity equals Stupidity

**Author's Note:** Hello duckies! DON'T HATE ME! After that awful long, long, long, long wait, AriesFalcon who now goes by the name of Sadista (yes, I changed my name!) has finally updated her most reviewed fic! First of all, sorry for the hiatus, but now I'm back in the world of TT! And thank you everyone for your reviews! 51! Which is 21 more than I asked for! You guys rock! So, what right do I have to be stalling? Here, the chapter's right here, served hot and toasty, so don't waste time and go READ!

Warning: EXTREME OOC than ever before, a little angsting in the first part, and no happy endings… yet!

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke, Sasuke, he's our man, if he can't do it… well, Itachi can! GO ITACHI! AND KIBA-KUN! Oh, wait… I mean… yeah, TT? Not mine. And I also don't own Alicia Keys. Dudes, she's a person. Nor do I own Stefan Bashkir, borrowed and revised from Eoin Colfer's The Supernaturalist. Yes, I love his books so much I make some of his characters make cameo appearances… such as this!

-

"**If stupidity were a crime, these two would be public enemies one and two."**

**-Mulch Diggums, Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code**

**-**

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep… _

Robin was snapped out of his daze by the beeping of his communicator. He fumbled around his belt, wondering how he couldn't find it in the first place.

_Beep beep beep beep…_

"Just a sec…" He said agitatedly as he finally found it. The beeping was so annoying, he really ought to change it.

Speedy's face popped up on the screen.

"Speedy? What do you want?" He barked, not in the mood for his 'clone,' or anyone else.

Speedy looked as offended and impatient as he was.

"When are you getting me a date with Kitten?" The archer asked, keeping a solemn face, as if it was all for business. Yeah, right. Some business.

So, it's just inevitable that when he heard the question, Robin almost exploded like a volcano in fury.

"What did you say!"

"I said 'When are you getting me a date with Kitten?' What, are you deaf now, traitor?" The redhead taunted.

"Traitor? Why am I a traitor? It's not my fault I'm better than you in archery and acting! Now, not to get off topic, don't ever use the communicator to contact me about your stupid date with the world's stupidest blond AIRHEAD!"

Now Speedy looked hurt as well as mad. Actually, more hurt than mad.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, huh? Guess you're as much of a traitor as you are as one who goes back on his promises. Thanks for your time." Speedy retorted sarcastically as he hung up.

Robin stared at the device in his hands a few more seconds before smashing it to the ground, angrier with himself than ever before. Why'd he keep on messing up and letting people down?

He slumped down on the floor again, realizing he'd fought with two of his closest friends all in one day.

Maybe he _should_ apologize.

But his dignity wouldn't let him.

Bah…

He'd apologize tomorrow.

And you know as they say about procrastination:

PROCRASTINATE NOW!

No, wait, that wasn't right…

Don't put off for tomorrow what you can do today.

Yeah, that's right.

And Robin knows that…

…

…doesn't he?

-

_LESS THAN 24 HOURS LATER…_

Cyborg looked worriedly at the breakfast table as he ate. Well, not exactly the breakfast table. Who'd look worriedly at the breakfast table when you were already eating at the breakfast table? Nope, we won't go technical here. He was more of kinda looking worriedly at the people he was eating with _at the breakfast table_. Yep, things have gotten pretty quiet in Titansville…

"So, what's up, y'all?" He asked uneasily.

Beastboy stopped pushing his food around his plate to glance half-heartedly at him with a defeated sigh. He was still tired from the training yesterday with Robin. In fact, he was THAT tired to not feel nervous knowing the reason two certain Titanny birds were glaring at each other from across the table.

But now, those two birds deflected their glares to the unfortunate Cyborg, who held up his hands and learned his lesson the hard way to keep his nose out of people's businesses. But hey, it wasn't really his fault, y'know? He just wanted peace.

Raven was really feelin' da anger, and feelin' it so much that her powers made her hash brown explode halfway through her mouth. Along with the pink hair from the previous day, she looked utterly ridiculous with hash brown all over her head.

Everyone KNEW they had to hold back laughter, but Robin was feeling particularly out of character that day, so he let a little giggle slip from his lips. It didn't help that it came out like a mocking giggle (if there ever was a thing). Raven obviously had had enough, and she stood up abruptly, nearly making bird brain blow up all over their yummy food.

"I can't take this anymore! Why don't you just laugh in my face and get it over with? HUH!" She practically screamed so loud even Starfire dropped her hand cuffs (don't ask).

Robin wasn't going to take THAT quietly.

"I've had enough of you too! I'm sick of your arguments, I'm sick of this fighting, and I'M SICK OF…" His finger was pointing accusingly at Raven's direction, but he trailed off when he saw the very hurt look in those violet eyes.

"What? Just say it, bird boy? You're sick of what? Well, I'm gonna go ahead of you. I'm sick of you thinking you're the boss and you pointing your nose at me like you're all so praiseworthy, and to put it straight, I'M AS MIGHTY AS HELL SICK OF **YOU**!"

_You…_

_You…_

_You…_

_Hehe, liked the echo-ey thing, didn't you?_

ANYWAY…!

That one syllable rang throughout the entire tower. Raven…

Well, Raven disappeared. But you didn't get to read about it 'cause I just HAD to write about the echo. Weeeeehhhhh…

And Robin…

… wasn't fuming at all. He had a somewhat scary, relieved expression that even resembled a smile on his face, and he seemed almost… civil.

He got up from the table, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and walked away, muttering something that sounded like 'glad that was cleared up. The coward…'

The three remaining Titans were somewhat overwhelmed in the presence of such hatred.

Starfire somehow contented herself to eating a mustard sandwich in a corner, after first debating whether she should go to comfort Robin or Raven first, before her brain overheated from too much thinking.

Cyborg was still sitting slack-jawed on his seat with his hands in the middle of slicing a bit of egg omelet, but, he was like, frozen in place, as if he was taken from some messed-up jigsaw puzzle where everyone was sitting slack-jawed while their hands were in the middle of slicing a bit of egg omelet.

Beastboy, after experiencing déjà vu without knowing it, decided that was all too much for his simple, one-track mind and he finally wailed in despair, before letting his face sink in his plateful of tofu.

Squish.

So much for peace.

-

Everyone simultaneously agreed that Raven would go to school by herself that day, that Robin would be too bummed to ride his R-cycle, and that Beastboy and Starfire's minds were exposed to too much chaos and madness for their rational minds to handle that they had to stay home from school. The poor dears. Worry not, their daddy Cyborg is going to write them an excuse letter so they won't get detention.

"Bye Robin." Said Cyborg as he dropped off his eldest teenage son… oops, I meant, bestest best buddy off at school.

He heard a murmur that didn't even sound close to 'bye,' but, hey, whatever. At least Robin didn't slam the door.

And so, for their first three classes TOGETHER that bright sunny day, Robin and Raven avoided each other in ANY WAY possible, even if their seats were RIGHT NEXT to each other.

It was after third period that Robin was feeling mostly diplomatic, so when he saw Raven take a sip at the drinking fountain, he decided that he was gonna march right over and apologize.

'_Here I go…' _Thought Robin as he marched. _'So, it'll go like this: Hey, Raven, I'm sorry. Okay, I can't say just THAT. So, I'll have to go on from THAT. Ah, heck, I'll figure it out when… oh no! That stupid guy just bumped into her! That's just going to make it more awkward and… hey, that guy's helping her up. And now they're talking… and she's smiling… um, I don't think I can do this anymore… maybe later…" _He said to himself as he quietly slipped away… POOF!

Meanwhile, in Raven's POV, which happened as she was drinking from the fountain and not randomly bumping into people…

'_Hm, there's Robin. Maybe I should go apologize.' _At this point she is done drinking randomly from the fountain. _'Then again, he WAS a jerk. And then he'll…'_

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING… I…" Suddenly, she stopped her rampage when she looked up and saw a boy with black hair and hazel eyes, dressed in black leather, grinning apologetically at her, with an open hand.

"Need a hand?"

"Thanks." She couldn't really stay mad at someone THAT nice and gentlemanly, can't she?

After she was back up on her feet, he ran a hand through his hair, a mannerism, clearly.

"Um, sorry 'bout that. I'm Stefan Bashkir, a transfer from Russia, even though I'm not completely Russian. I guess I should have known better than to bump into lovely girls on my first day, huh? So much for a good first impression. Yay me." Stefan said, making Raven smile.

"No, it's okay, really. Name's Raven. Teen Titan." She winced once she realized that she just that out loud. It was so routine to introduce herself as a Titan, but in situations like this, it was embarrassing.

"Hm. Cool. Hey, Raven. Since we're walking together and all, maybe you won't mind if I walk you to your next class? It's the least I can do, you know."

Raven thought about it. Okay, thought about it: DONE!

"Sure."

As he helped her carry her books while they walked, Raven observed Stefan. There was nothing much to do while walking in a crowded hallway anyway (except survive, maybe?). He seemed nice enough, even sweet. And he certainly wasn't bad-looking. No, not at all. He was quite the opposite. In fact, Raven wouldn't be surprised if she heard he was a model. Spiky jet-black hair, a great smile, a well-built body, good deportment …

She turned away from him, blushing. He sounded a little too much like a certain Boy Wonder we all know… but…

_He_ **didn't** have those beautiful amber eyes…

"Um, Raven?"

She was snapped back to her current state. "Huh?"

"Consider yourself walked. We're here." He grinned again, which made Raven think…

"Hey, um, Stefan? Want me to show you around the school? I mean, we could…"

Oops.

Uh-oh.

-

And so, after fourth period, Robin found himself bored out of his mind and Raven-less. So what could he do that didn't involve Raven? On his agenda was the following: Eat lunch with Raven, go to class with Raven, walk with Raven etc. etc.

It was then and there that Robin decided he needed a life. So he went on to get one.

Unfortunately, that life-getting activity meant associating with the girl who rivaled Slade on the top of his least favorite person list and a friend who was currently setting off bad vibes.

Yippee.

But, being the sometimes brainless Bird Brain he is, he looked the devil straight in the eye and said:

"Kitten, are you doing anything tonight?"

What came next was a look of sheer delight on Kitten's face, and a rather loud "OF COURSE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU ROBBIE-POO!"

'_I'd rather not,' _thought Robin. "Great. I made a reservation for us in The Lily Pond restaurant, the most expensive, aristocratic one around Jump City. Mention me and the words 'Wayne Enterprises' to the maitre d' and he'll show you to a table for two that's nearest to the stage. Alicia Keys is singing tonight. Okay?" Said Robin.

"Okay." The look of sheer delight still hadn't left the feline girl's face, and now she looked like she was going to double over in giddiness.

But Robin was sick enough to his stomach so he didn't need to see that and he was going on his merry way to the men's room where he can hurl in peace when a hard grip on his arm stopped him. And he saw Death's face in the form of Speedy, looking angrier than he was yesterday.

"What. Was. That?" He hissed through gritted teeth. "You call my girl an airhead one day and then you ask her out the next when you SWORE to hook her up on a date with me! What kind of twisted sicko are you?"

Robin held back his puke to answer the swelled Speedy calmly. "Hey man, chill. I asked her out like that so that YOU can show up tonight instead of me. She won't know the difference, considering our resemblance and all, but remember to bring up that you're actually Speedy at the end, after you're done with whatever you'll be doing. And, I already paid for the bill, so relax, and go have fun."

"Uh…"

"I…"

"Um…"

"Er…"

"I mean…"

"THANK YOU ROBIN! YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!"

And then, in a very unSpeedy-like move, he decided to mimic Starfire's death hug, you know, just to know what it feels like. And hey, he tried it on Robin. How ORIGINAL!

"BYE! I'M GOING OFF TO PREPARE FOR MY DATE! Ohmigod, what do I wear?..." Speedy shouted as he ran off, OUTSIDE the school, with no regard whatsoever to the fact that they weren't even DISMISSED yet. Oh, the rule breaking rascal. Bad Speedy.

Robin stood there for a moment, watching Speedy go, vaguely remembering that he was supposed to be doing something…

Oh yeah.

He made a mad dash to the restroom, locked the door with no regard for the bladder welfare of other boys, and finally got to hurl in peace.

-

_LATER THAT NIGHT, OUTSIDE A DOLLMAKING SHOP ACROSS FROM THE LILY POND RESTAURANT…_

Robin knew, that for all relevant points and purposes, that he shouldn't be there.

But heck, he NEEDED to see how Kitten and Speedy's date would turn out. You know, he'd DIE if he didn't.

Yes, Robin is A VERY GOOD friend that day. To Speedy, at least.

He picked up the binoculars from his neck and used it for the purpose it was made for. No, not spying. Not at all. Just plain, harmless, _looking._

Hm, at least Speedy found Kitten ALIVE without hurting himself.

And then he looked on, and on, and on and on, and on some more. And then, you know what? He looked on A LOT more coz apparently, SOME more just wasn't enough!

And then, finally making up his mind that he was sick of staring at Speedy and Kitten staring at each other like drooling lovesick puppies while Alicia Keys sang 'If I Ain't Got You,' he hummed up his trusty R-cycle and zoomed away into the sunset, that was long gone coz it was already nighttime and he really ought to be in bed like a good little boy.

With the feel of speed drumming beneath his fingers and the night air cool on his skin, Robin thought back on the scene. Kitten and Speedy, I mean.

Oh sure, they _were_ a couple made in Purgatory. And sure, they WERE drooling lovesick puppies. Stupid and sad-looking, but they were happy.

Which was more than he can say for himself.

-

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm so bad. I stopped **AT THAT PART**! WOAH! Hehehehe… I'm evil… Hope it was worth the wait!

Again, review count for this chapter must reach 30! Hey, you only need to click that little button and type some stuff to know:

Who is this Stefan Bashkir that suddenly barges in our young Titan's lives? Is this more to him than meets the eye?

Will Raven and Robin ever make up?

Can Speedy get any weirder?

Can a Kitten really act like a drooling lovesick puppy?

What torture, misery, and stupidity shall befall our heroes next?

Will Cyborg ever find peace?

Why does the authoress enjoy exclamation points, capitalization and sarcasm?

And, most importantly

**Is procrastination really such a good idea?**

Tune in until next time, for the next (and hopefully, quick) update of Getting an Education by Sadista!

Goodbye!

Oh yeah, and

**REVIEW!**

Oh yeah, I have a little contest for you guys. Just answer this question of a lifetime: (DUN DUN DUN DUN)

**Describe the taste of sushi mixed with ice cream! **

It's okay duckies, you can make it up! The one with the most creative answer gets a request fic dedicated to them! You can choose from these couples: Robin/Any girl, Raven/Any boy, Starfire/Any boy, Beastboy/Any girl, and Cyborg/Any girl. And if you want, you can give me a small plot or summary thing to what you want the fic to be all about.

Oh, I almost forgot:

Your review WILL NOT count unless you have an answer to this question! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! So you better

REVIEW!


	8. Let's Get It Started

**a/n:** Hello there. This is Sadista speaking, here to inform you that I am alive in this fic again, after the longest break I have taken from this story so far. I won't say much, as I have to escape quickly due to the bounty placed on my head (dead or alive). Goodbye, and hope you don't find me when you get to the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TT.

-

**_Life is a box of chocolates; you never know what you're gonna get._**

**-Forrest Gump**

-

_LATER THAT NIGHT…_

Robin was bored.

Robin yawned.

Robin felt that life was making him sleepy.

Robin thought that nothing interesting was happening.

Robin wished that he was anywhere but here.

…

…

…

In other words, Robin was bored.

So, guess that he's doing?

That's right, doing what the majority would find themselves doing when they're bored:

he's ONLINE!

He first checked his email, only to find out that another wave of fanmail clogged his Inbox. He was currently deleting a letter that said:

'_I love you forever Robin! I know you remember me, 'coz I'm that girl who bumped you in Wal-Mart and the one you smiled at while saying 'Oops, my bad' in the cutest way when you bought a stick of grape-flavored bubblegum and you threw it away in the third trash can on 28th street and I picked it up and now it's displayed on my 'Robin I love you marry me' shrine! My greatest dream is for you to marry me while I'm wearing my shimmering peach with lacey truffles and green glitter wedding dress and live in a blue and white mansion with an orange porch and have two kids named Brilary jr. and Robin jr.! I'll wait for you forever! Love you sincerely forever and ever and ever, Brilary Fluff!'_

When an Instant Message popped up on his monitor.

DUN DUN DUN DUN…

**Arsenal: Hey Robin!**

"Arsenal? Who the hell is Arsenal?" He wondered aloud. Then he slapped his forehead. Of course! He should have looked at the email address! Silly Robin.

"Speedyeast2 (yes, they have their own site). Oh, it's only Speedy."

**Nightwing: Hey. How was your date?**

**Arsenal: Oh my God! It couldn't have been more perfect! And guess what, she likes me…FOR ME! She knew it wasn't you THE WHOLE TIME! **

**Nightwing: Really?**

**Arsenal: Hell yeah! She said she didn't remember you dyeing your hair or getting a haircut when you asked her at school and said she calculated the number of hours it took to do so and that it didn't add up to the time proportion that you, I mean me, arrived at the restaurant!**

Robin was… SHOCKED. Kitten… calculating? Kitten… noticing? Kitten… NOT AS DENSE AS HE THOUGHT!

OMG! It's the end of the woooooooooooooorrrrrlllllllllllddddddddddddddd!

But not really. You know how Robin overreacts. Tch.

**Nightwing: Err… okay. Anything else?**

**Arsenal: Um… yeah. Then she added that she's never really seen you without a mask and that I didn't look like you at all but decided I was hawt anyway. Can you believe that? )**

Robin clutched at his heart. The world was safe again!

**Nightwing: Yeah, sure. I'm happy for you.**

**Arsenal: Thanks man! I'm totally in your debt. Oh well, Bumblebee wants me to wash her laundry so gtg! Oh, and**

**Arsenal: YOU FRIGGIN' ROCK!**

**Arsenal: See ya tomorrow!**

**Nightwing: Okay… you too.**

**Arsenal: logged off**

Robin looked at the clock. Wow, checking his mail (robinwest1 and chatting with Speedy took a total of: 2.38 minutes!

Well, that was helpful.

He sighed, and was about to click the 'exit' button when he received an E-card that immediately covered up the entire screen.

The email address was 'iscorchyourworld It had a cartoon icon of a pretty brunette and green-eyed girl in a skimpy schoolgirl outfit that would pucker her lips and occasionally blow kisses at the screen. Between doing this, she had a speech bubble next to her that said:

'_Hey Robin,_

_I'm having a costume party at my house on the 17th, 8:00 pm. I hold it every year, and is considered a bigger thing than the lame Homecoming at school. I already know it's gonna be S-E-X-Y, but it would be totally cool if you'd come over. _

_My address is: The Roberts Manor at Lot 17 Cherry Street, Hillock Senior Estates, Jump City._

_Oh, and you can invite the Titans too, if you want._

_Kisses,_

_Tasha.'_

Robin, for some odd reason, thought twice about deleting the email. Sure, she was a big, pompous flirt, but did he really have anything to do on that day? Or better yet, did he even have an active social life?

That would sooo get a big, fat no in his book.

Just then, another IM popped on his screen.

**TorridTasha: Heya Rob. Got my invite yet:)**

Wow, speak of the devil…

But good ol' Robin was a polite, modest guy, and absolutely cannot be rude if someone asked _that_ nicely. Well, maybe except for Slade. Or HIVE. Or Warp. Or Joker. Or Atlas. Or the Abominable Snowman. Or my sister. Or King Kong. Well, maybe not King Kong. Or Cinderblock. Or Plasmus. Or…

Well, at least she wasn't a villain… or was she?

What?

Where did that come from?

Of course not!

**Nightwing: Yeah…**

**TorridTasha: So you'll come?**

Robin tried to think. Would he really risk that? What would the Titans say?

**TorridTasha: You can bring friends, if you like…**

This was a different situation. Think Robin, think…

DONE!

**Nightwing: I guess so. Okay…**

**TorridTasha: Cool! That's gonna be so awesome! Come in costume, wontcha?**

**Nightwing: Yeah…**

**TorridTasha: Um… so… do you want to go…**

**TorridTasha: With me?**

**Nightwing: Huh? What do you mean? Aren't you holding it at your house?**

**TorridTasha: Well, you know, maybe like, you and me… together?**

Robin's fingers hovered over the keyboard. He bit his lip nervously.

What about his social status? What about his reputation? What about Raven… no, wait, weren't they fighting?

Hmm, on the other hand, it won't be good for his social status if he went to the hottest party of the year alone, and it was kinda expected for a cute guy like him (he wasn't being cocky, but fans would prove that) to go out one of the prettiest girls in school, and maybe…

Maybe he'd even make Raven jealous. After all, he might have been wrong about Tasha. She doesn't seem all that bad.

'_Teehee,' _Evil Inner Robin thought mischievously.

**Nightwing: I'd love to, but he thing is: would YOU go with ME? ;)**

-

TWO WEEKS LATER…

The cool night air stung on his skin, and as he felt his motorcycle drum beneath his fingers on the handlebars, he couldn't have felt more alive.

Well, there was that time he kissed Raven on the cheek not so long ago…

'_Wait, no, stop.' _He warned himself. '_Tonight would be Me Time, and not even Raven would distract my thoughts from having fun at the party…_

'_Hmmm… I wonder what costume Raven will be wearing? Will she even wear a costume? Argghh, stop it!'_

Just so he could feel EVEN MORE ALIVE, he closed his eyes and took his hands from the handlebars, then after hearing his cycle scrape against a truck and several beeps, he resumed the safety act.

Feeling alive was not worth being dead.

Still, there were other instances in his lifetime when he _could have_ died, such as

_ONE AND A HELF WEEKS AGO…_

"_Titans, assemble!" He bellowed, and, three seconds later (record time) three of the Titans ASIDE from Robin was there. Raven passed through the floor a second later and glared at him._

"_What is it, Rob? Trouble in the city?" Cyborg inquired anxiously._

"_Er… no."_

"_Is Slade back?" Beastboy tried, a little jumpy._

"_Nuh-uh."_

"_Are you not well, friend?" Starfire poked his side._

"_NO!" He exclaimed, startled._

"_Then what is it?" Raven asked icily. _

_Robin scratched at his nape. "Um, I kinda wanted to ask a favor from you guys…"_

"_Organize your crime files?"_

"_Wash your R-cycle?"_

"_Investigate the leads of Slade?"_

"_Kill you?"_

"_No, no, no, and…" He directed his dark gaze at Raven. "Definitely not._

"_I wanted to ask you guys if… you'd like to go to a costume party on the 17th."_

"_That's it? I have better things to be doing with my time." Raven began to turn away, and Robin felt his blood boil._

"_You're just JEALOUS, Raven!" Robin blurted aloud before he could stop himself. Raven's neck craned sharply to glower at him._

"_Pardon, Boy Blunder?"_

_Unfortunately, Robin chose that day to turn on his stupid switch. "You're just jealous 'coz… 'coz I've made more friends than you, and people think I'm hotter 'coz you're nothin' but a… moody killjoy!"_

_You may be sick of this line from the last chapter, but it just happens when the two birds are fighting. Needless to say, a frosty, chilly kinda silence hung over the room._

_It was Raven who spoke next, pulling her hood over her head, and if you looked closely, her eyes held a semblance of… hurting?_

"_I know we're not on the best terms right now, Robin, but I thought that, even then, you would have thought differently of me. I guess I thought wrong." She said it so softly, barely above a whisper, that Robin, not for the first time, immediately regretted what he said._

_She began to walk to the door, but stopped just as it opened. "Oh, and just so you know, I have met someone. And he's the nicest guy I've ever met, and, for the most part, he also has the nicest hazel eyes I've ever seen." And she disappeared without a word._

_That last remark stung, but he wouldn't let it show. He turned to the team, a fake smile plastered on his face._

"_Toldya she was moody. So, anyone else wanna go?"_

_Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy looked like they were gonna have another brain/system/arfglarnck shutdown. Thankfully, it was only a warning._

"_Uh-huh, sure."_

"_Okay."_

"_Affirmative, friend."_

Well, he couldn't actually have died _literally_, but a nice, dramatic, theatrical _inner _death, like those gothic poets he saw on some websites (ahem). But seriously…

Raven's words had hurt him, and he was pretty sure his hurt her too.

…

…

Wow, talk about getting even.

-

It took Robin quite awhile to ponder what he was going as. So far, he had considered being: a Roman gladiator, a cowboy, a musketeer, a dragon, a prince, an armored night, and even _himself. _But those were far too horrendous… well, not really, but there might be a good chance someone else might turn up in them. So, after having a splash of creative inspiration, he decided on a costume cool enough for him.

He had bought the materials and worked on it in his room secretly, and we all know how good Robin can keep a secret. Thanks to a certain Alfred Pennyworth, he knew how to sew his own clothes, and thanks to a certain Dark Knight, he inherited a very advanced fashion sense, for superheroes anyway.

Well, this is what he came up with:

A black-and-blue themed ensemble, resembling Batman's own costume with the long tattered cape, but the golden belt was replaced by a silver one, and because Robin is not anytime soon nearing mid-life crisis remembered that underwear-goes-before-pants, a mistake that had cost Superman a good few "brief" jokes at his expense, and instead of the symbol of a bat that expanded through the chest, there was a navy-colored bird with extended wings that was not unlike the tattoo he sported on his back. A black, bird-shaped mask covered the usual domino one.

He gotta say he looks _goo-ood_. Yeah, baby.

-

**_Suddenly, because of his lack of awareness, he had not seen the truck coming right towards him! There was a blinding headlight; he lost control of the motorcycle, there was a loud, deafening honk, the sound of someone shouting, a brilliant flash, and then…_**

_**Nothing.**_

**_He couldn't even say that his last thoughts had been of her._**

_Raven's eyes snapped open from meditating, feeling a part of her soul being torn away._

**And then the police found the body smashed under the tires of the eight-wheeler, and informed the Titans. Naturally, they spent a good jolly time of their lives grieving and mourning and whatnot but of course, Raven felt guilty the most and whatever and stayed locked up in her room mumbling stuff about Robin and then, finally, took a butcher knife from the kitchen and slashed her wrists and then she died and then they buried her and the Titans fell apart and they all died eventually.**

**THE END!**

But that would only happen in a parody-drama sorta story, and, if you checked, this piece of fiction is not under that category, because, if we were being REALISTIC, this is what really occurred:

Robin suddenly glanced at his surroundings and knew he was nowhere near the Roberts Manor at Lot 17 Cherry Street, Hillock Senior Estates, Jump City. Around him was, well, nothing actually, but that gave away the fact that he was…

He was lost.

"Just great,'" he muttered to himself.

"I'M LOST!" He wailed wearily, banging his head on the handlebars.

-

No sooner had he uttered it, a dark shadow appeared before him.

"M-mo-mommy!" He whimpered and sucked on his tongue, on the _inside_.

A figure came out of the silhouette and later revealed herself as Raven.

"R-ra-raven?" He stammered, shocked.

She raised her lowered head but didn't throw back the hood. "Don't wear it out."

"Why are you here?" he still wanted to know.

"I _sensed _you were in trouble and…"

Before he could say "Thank you" she continued.

"I remembered I owe you a ride."

"Oh. When was--?"

"Save your breath. I'll just show you," she touched his forehead with two of her fingertips and closed her eyes. Robin saw the images in his head, complete with surround digital sound.

_She scanned the school parking lot for the T-Car, but to no avail._

"_Damn! They left without me!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "Now how am I gonna get home?"_

_Robin started the R-Cycle. "Hey Raven! Think you can squish your cute little butt over here?"_

_She welcomed the remark with a glare. "Move over, Bird Boy."_

_Robin handed her an extra helmet, no doubt with the same "R" logo on it._

"_Very befitting. Now, hold on tight unless you want to meet the man on the moon."_

"_Whatev--- eeeeeeeeeeek!" She cried out as Robin dashed forward before she could fix her position. _

_She clung to his waist, breathing heavily_

"_Toldya to hold on tight." He chuckled._

_She pinched his arm._

"_Ow!"_

"_Just shut up and drive before I get a heart attack."_

The scene ended abruptly as Raven grabbed his arm roughly.

"I don't want to talk. Just tell me where you're going and I'll take you there," she snapped hastily. Robin almost forgot how cold she could act if she wanted to.

"Um… I was heading for Tasha's party," he blushed involuntarily, mildly embarrassed.

She seemed passive. "Hold on to that heap you call a motorcycle and I'll transport us." She pulled him into the swirling vortex of doom, almost making him yelp, and a second later they were in front of a mansion with a lot of parked cars outside, and the blaring lights and music can be seen and heard from within.

She let go of him. "We're here."

"Thanks for the ride…"

"I already told you, I did it because I have to." She began to head in, which kind of surprised him.

"Aren't you gonna go home?" He asked. She merely scowled at him.

"FYI, someone asked me to this… _party_, of whatever you call it, and I merely obliged because I really like this guy…"

He hung his head. "Oh. Okay then. Have fun."

He was waiting for her reply, but heard something else.

"Hello there, _Robin._" Said a _very_ sultry voice.

"Looks like you're the one who'll be having fun, Boy Blunder," Raven retorted. When he looked up, he saw Tasha and Raven locked in a glaring contest, with Tasha in a very… _appealing_ (aka sexy) outfit. Raven preferred it be called vulgar.

"_Well, looks like _I'll_ be having a very interesting night,"_ Robin told himself gloomily.

And so let the festivities begin!

-

**a/n:** Yeah. The next chapter will be, I think, one of the highlights of the story, so wait for it.

And now, to announce the winners of the sushi-ice cream contest, here are the results:

**Honorable mention:** Psycicflower (At first the lovely taste of the cool ice cream hits your tongue, then you begin to realize there is something else, something more hidden within, so you bite and hit something crunchy, out of curiosity you continue, an odd taste begins to arise as an oily, crunchy, smooth, squishy texture is formed, you continue to chew intrigued. suddenly you get that taste, and you know you've made a big mistake, what tastes like 2 year old fish steeped in animal pee breaks through the vanilla, you panic and begin to gag but your in, just feel like adding this in, may as well practice some writing away from writers block, a high class restaurant, what can you do? you can't just throw it back up on the plate while the chef is waiting for your compliments on his latest creation. your forced to swallow, trying to smile and nod while what tastes like something that the rubbish dump would reject sticks to the back of your throat as your body simply refuses to let this fowl thing enter your food pipe never mind your stomach. your forced to make a break for the bathroom to throw up but it's too late the chef is in your way, you try so hard to get past but he will not leave until you tell him what you think, unfortunately he finds out for himself a moment later as his creation ends up spewed over his best chefs outfit as the best food critic in the country enters the restaurant.)

**2nd runner up**: cap'n short (you get ice cream that tastes like creamed corn ala fryed fish ala rice pudding ala chocolate)

**1st runner up/s**: watergoddess08 (Probably like snot flavored seaweed, depending on the icecream, and spoiled milk with a hint of moss and tree sap.)

Insanity 101 (tastes like sugarcoated toe-jam with a hint of earwax served with chocolate syrup atop a mountain of banana-peels a la dumpster.)

**AND THE ULTIMATE WINNER, 1ST PLACE: **DierDier Shant (sushi mixed in with icecream tastes like a rubber ducky mixed with k'noarfsha from planet tameran and if you mix it in with strawberry sherbert it tastes like the sacred pork from the sacred hall of sacred piggyness mixed with grebnalorg a delicacy on planet tameran as well.)

Congratulations, everyone who joined!

PS DierDier Shant, please give me the pairing and theme for the one-shot I'll be writing for you (i.e. RobStar/candy).

And now, I have a challenge for you guys. Since this is my most-read TT story, I think I'll be informing a good public. Here it is:

The challenge is to take any scene from any TT episode and make your own version of it. You can make it comedy, drama, romance, etc. and make the characters as OOC as you want. I.e.:

(From _Final Exam. _First encounter between the Teen Titans and H.I.V.E.)

Gizmo: Gizmo to Jinx. Begin the first attack of the show.  
Jinx: I thought that was Cinderblock in _Divide and Conquer_!  
Gizmo: So? This episode aired first!  
BUS ROLL TO STROLLER!  
Robin: Titans! Go!  
GEARSHIFT!  
Cyborg: Um…don't buses normally have drivers?  
Robin: And don't baby carriages normally have babies?  
Flash (in carriage): How'd I get here?  
Gizmo: (over hidden speaker) Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?  
Raven: No, that's Beast Boy.  
Beast Boy: headDESK  
FIGHT!  
Seconds later…  
Titans: xx  
Gizmo: That was too easy. What a buncha cludge-heads. You guys want to get pizza?  
Mammoth: Stop making up those words.  
Robin: This isn't over!  
Cyborg: We're just getting started!  
Black Eyed Peas: Let's get it started!  
Beast Boy: Who are these guys? And what's a cludge-head?  
Gizmo: We are t3e HIVE!  
Mammoth: Your worst nightmare!  
Jinx: And this is Attack Pattern Alpha! Then the rest of the Greek alphabet!  
ROCKET TIME!  
Mammoth: What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?  
Cyborg: Huh?  
Gizmo: Doomed!  
BLAST OFF!  
Starfire: Cyborg!  
CHASE!  
Jinx: You fight like a boy.  
Gizmo: And you're gonna croak like a frog!  
Raven: Once again, Beast Boy.   
Beast Boy: Hah!  
ELEPHANT!  
Mammoth: Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!  
Robin: Robin's going to save Beast Boy!  
Mammoth: Talking in third person is my thing.  
Mammoth punches them   
Beast Boy: Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked?  
Robin, Raven: It's just you.  
Robin: Listen up, team. I have a plan.   
Robin falls in hole  
Beast Boy: Nice plan Robin! Come back later in the episode!

(Credits to RedRobin from the forums for this)

Wow, that is the longest author's note I've ever done.

Now, to comment on this story, tell me to update, and to join this challenge, I'm telling you to

REVIEW! Once again, I'll go over the general rule: You ain't seein' the next chapter until I get 30 reviews for this one! So you better

**REVIEW!**


End file.
